The Obscurum Emissary
by Dr.Dude
Summary: Evil forces are planning on taking over the world, and it's up to Monkey D. Luffy, Earthworm Jim, Spyro, and others of the realm of light to protect their world. Will they save the world and defeat the evil mastermind behind it all?
1. A Nefarious Meeting

A/N: Dr.Dude here! That's right, I'm making a Subspace parody too! Not an original concept, I know, I know. But what the hey, who can resist the adventure mode of Super Smash Bros Brawl eh? Anyway, hope you like the first chapter of The Obscurum Emissary!

Prolouge: A Nefarious Meeting

The darkness... A truely mysterious entity. If one regular mortal were to find himself trapped inside this deep void, their heart would shatter with unbound terror and horror. But to those with hearts of evil, the darkness welcomes them with open arms. The same goes for one particular being in this empty realm.

This being was a man with raven hair, a stitch-like scratch on the front of his face, going from check to cheek, a green fur coat with the sleeves unused, an orange shirt with black rims, a blue undershirt, a cigar in his mouth, a golden hook for his left hand, black pants, and black shoes. This man is Mr.0 Crocodile, one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea. He looked a little bored, probably from all the waiting.

"...Insufferable buffoons, making me wait forever on them." Crocodile mused to himself. "I came here as they wanted, now what would be taking them so long?"

"Hello, Crocodile of the Sand." A deep voice called from the depths of the darkness. "I take it that you have been summoned here as well?"

"Yes I have." Crocodile replied, turning to where the voice came from. "I see you've got business here too, Gaul the Ape King."

Of course, Gaul the Ape King, as his name suggests, is an ape. Not only that, he's a baboon's face, one normal eye and one green pupiless eye, green fur, purple spiked armor, a purple helmet with horns, black hair with white rims, purple gauntlets, and a staff with a green, glowing crystal at its top.

"The power of darkness surprises me yet again." Gaul said, going towards Crocodile. "To think that someone from this black, empty world wants us to do him or her a favor."

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Crocodile said, crossing his arms, holding his hook. "But how do we know this isn't a trap set up by that purple dragon that you test? Spyro, was it?"

"No. It's not that purple dragon's doing." Gaul said, shaking his head. "He turns his back on the darkness and faces towards the light. He wouldn't be able to get into this place if he depends too much on the light."

"Geez, what's with all the sappy darkness in here?" A darkness said, making the two look to where it came from. In walked what looks like a clown in a pirate's get up. He wore red and white striped pants, a blue shirt, an orange coat with white fur rims, white gloves, an orange pirate's hat with white rims and a skull and crossbones with a clown's nose, brown pointed shoes with tan shoelaces, and a large red nose on his face. This is Buggy the Clown, a pirate for payback against Monkey D. Luffy, the one who beat him many times before.

"Buggy the Clown..." Crocodile said with amusement and a smirk on his face. "So one of the low rank villains has come in on our business. What brings you here? Have you come to amuse us?"

"This is about my nose isn't it?!" Buggy asked with rage, even hopping up and down. Then he started breathing heavily before speaking again. "No, that is not it! I came here for the same reason as you guys! Obviously someone has something big in store for us here."

"Yes." Gaul nodded. "Especially if they invited you here."

"Yes, especially if they-" Buggy began before realizing what Gaul meant. "Hey, wait a minute!"

"Enough of the senseless batter!" A voice called out in the darkness. Crocodile, Buggy, and Gaul then looked to where the voice came from. They saw what looks like a blue-skinned demon with a white cap, white hat, an eye glass, and a cane with a blue crystal on it. "...Says Count Bleck."

"Count Bleck?" Crocodile asked. "As in the Count Bleck that wanted to leave all worlds in ruin?"

"But you're supposed to be a legend!" Buggy snapped.

"Legend? I am no mere legend! ...Says Count Bleck." the being, known as Count Bleck, chuckled. "But now we end the introductions, for you all are wanting to cut to the chase, right?"

"That is why we're here, Count Bleck." Gaul said, crossing his arms.

"Then allow Count Bleck to explain." The mysterious count began. "Here's a little deal for the three of you: The heroes grow boring with their tournaments and fighting. Day after day, after day, after day, after day, and after day it's all the same. Count Bleck wishes that the three of you would have a little hand in their... elimination, so to speak."

"That's it?" Buggy asked. "Just a little trophy hunt? Well heck with this! I'm leaving! I don't care about meager trophies!"

Buggy then started walking out of the room, though Count Bleck was still smirking in his cloak.

"Are you certainly sure? ...Asks Count Bleck." Count Bleck asked. "Part of the world of light will be yours to keep."

"Still don't care." Buggy said, still walking.

"There's also the great reward which comes to those who do the job. ...Added Count Bleck." Count Bleck added, smirking. Now THAT was able to get Buggy to stop walking and turn to the mysterious one.

"Reward eh?" Buggy asked, smiling. "Do you mean a bounty? You have my undivided attention, Count Bleck."

"Count Bleck smiles at this." Count Bleck said in third-person. "I want you all to get the heroes out of the way so our plan can go at full pace... Of course, so our friend will be able to put the world of light into darkness."

Count Bleck then motions to what looks like a figure wearing a black hat with a black feather, and a black cloak covering his body.

"And you are?" Crocodile asked.

"My real name is of no importance." The cloaked figure said. "I am known as the Dark One. With my power, I will paint every inch of the world of light black. And if anyone dares to resist me, I shall also paint the world red. If you don't mind, I would like to get started right about now."

"Very well then." Gaul said, nodding his head. "It's agreed. Let us go cover the world with darkness, as it was when it began."

"Yes." Count Bleck said. Then he pointed outwards. "The Dark One shall lead you to base. There, you will find everything you need. ...Says Count Bleck."

The Dark One then walks forward, with Crocodile, Gaul, and Buggy following him. He stopped a bit before casting a secret glare to Bleck.

"I swear by my mistress' grave, I will make you pay, Bleck..." The Dark One snarled quietly before he left. Afterwords, Count Bleck used his dark powers to vanish into the black void.

Little did they all know, they were all being spied upon. The spy was what looks like a snowman with limbs, a top hat, a face out of coal, a carrot nose, and a body made entirely of snow. This was Bad Mr.Frosty.

"Aw, frostbite." Bad Mr.Frosty said to himself. "A trophy hunt leading to world domination. These guys are almost as twisted as Dr.Kiln was."

Bad Mr.Frosty then growls before knocking his fists together.

"In fact, this is even bigger then Xemnas' crackpot scheme and Dr.Kiln's combined." the snowman said before going off into the darkness. "I have to find some way to stop this whole darkness scheme before it gets too intense..."

And with that, Bad Mr.Frosty disappeared into the blackness of the empty void. He knew what was coming... And he needed to stop the darkness before it covers the whole realm of light, as it was when it began.

Dr.Dude Productions Presents...

A Slyboyseth Production...

The Obscurum Emissary

A/N: I thought I actually did well on this one! If you see some similarities between this and any other Subspace parody, you can probably guess how this came to be. Well anyway, see you in the next chapter, where the heroes are finally introduced, some but not all. Anyway, do leave reviews!


	2. Attack on Olympus Colosseum

A/N: On Deviantart, I gotten some positive reviews for my parody, and I mean some. Well anyway, this would be the first real chapter of the Obscurum Emissary. Here, a big matchup is about to begin... but when something disrupts the match, chains of events start happening...

Chapter 1: Attack on Olympus Colosseum

In the realm of light, it was a beautiful day indeed. In fact, in another world, a colosseum, one of Greekish style, had a match taking place. The seats were completely filled with millions and millions of people, eager to watch a brawl happen. This was no meager match to be sure really, for this was a simple 'Super Smash Bros' esque fight for the meager fun of it.

Up in the Grand Spectator's Booth were three girls. Actually, one was a female dragon and the other two were human girls. The first girl was 18 with short orange hair, and darkish brown eyes. She had a tatoo on her shoulder representing mikan and pinwheels (an homage to her past), she wore an open blue vest, showing her undershirt which was brown with white rims, showing her cleavage and stomach. She also wore a light blue short skirt, and brown high heeled sandles. Her name was Nami, a navigator on Monkey D. Luffy's pirate crew.

The second girl was 28, much older than Nami. She was tall, and attractive at best. She had long, black hair and blue eyes. Her skin tone looks a little tan. She wore a long purple shirt that shows a bit of her cleavage, black fishnet leg stockings, and purple high heeled boots. Her name was Robin, an archaeologist on Monkey D. Luffy's pirate crew.

The female dragon was small, probably a dragon child's size. She was a black dragon, having small wings with red undersides, white claws, white horns, a white spike at the end of her tail, a red underbelly, green eyes, and a smidge of white hair at the back of her head. This was Cynder, the former servant of the Dark Master and Gaul the Ape King.

"I have a feeling this match is gonna feel one-sided." Nami said, closing her eye and crossing her arms. "I mean come one, fighting is the main thing Luffy's good at."

"Don't forget eating, running, and imitations, Ms.Navigator." Robin added.

"Yeah, that too," Nami admitted.

"I really doubt the part of the match being one-sided, Nami." Cynder said, making the two look at her. "Besides, if Spyro was here, Luffy would never stand a chance."

Nami then smirked a sly smile as she looked to Cynder.

"Is that a bet?" Nami asked slyly. "How much are you willing to bet on that bold statement?"

"I'd wager... 1000 berries." Cynder said, looking at Nami with the same look. "Just don't complain when I win."

Nami still had the smirk on her face. "We'll see who's complaining and who's winning."

Then, the fanfare started playing the commentator Philoctetes, Phil for short, was standing on the commentator's booth with a megaphone.

"ALRIGHT FOLKS! Welcome to this year's Olympus Coloseum Brawl!" boomed Phil from the megaphone. After he said that, the crowed cheered wildly. "Look out! First up, give it up for everyone's favorite pirate! The Straw Hat! The Rubber Boy! Japan's third-best Shonen Jump hero! Give it up for MONKEEEEEEEEEEEEY D. LUFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Just then, a trophy was thrown into the arena. It looked like a 17 year old boy with short black hair under a straw hat with a red band. He wore a red vest with yellow buttons, short blue trousers, and a scar underneath his left eye. He was the pirate with a bounty of 300 million berries, Monkey D. Luffy. The trophy was enveloped in some light as it came to life. Monkey D. Luffy then smiled his trademark smile at the cheering crowd while pumping his fists into the air.

"And Luffy's opponent," Phil began, pointing to the other side of the arena. "The Worm Avenger! The Believer of the Great Worm Spirit! The Galactic Superhero! EARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTHWORM JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!"

Another trophy that materialized into a living being appeared in the arena. This figure was a worm with one green eye and one black pupil eye in a white super-suit with blue rims, and a ray gun on his right side. This was Earthworm Jim.

"Guh-Roovy!" Earthworm Jim said, giving a thumbs up and wink to the crowd, making them cheer. Then the worm looked to Luffy's direction. "So Luffy, ready for your first ever defeat?"

Luffy only chuckled as he got out his fists. "It'll take a lot more than plain words to surpass me, Jim."

"Hey! Luffy!" Nami called out from her seat. "Robin and I are rooting for you on this part! Don't screw up!"

"Got it!" Luffy called back.

"Hey strawhat! When you're done kicking worm boy's a, we'll have a party on the Sunny! How's that sound?" a voice called from the audiance. The voice came from what looks like 34 year old man with blue hair shaped like Ace Ventura's. He wore a red hawaiian shirt with green coconut trees on it, a yellow chain around his neck, and a black speedo. He also wore black shades over his eyes. He was very muscular, and had blue stars tatooed on his arms. This was Franky, the cyborg shipwright of Luffy's crew.

"Neat! We'll have meat afterwords!" Luffy said, knocking his fists together.

"Can we get to the fight already?" Earthworm Jim asked, looking bored.

"Oh right!" Luffy realized. Then Luffy starts swinging his arm around. "Gum Gum... Pistol!"

Luffy then stretched out his fist like rubber, going towards Earthworm Jim. The superhero dodged the punch and got out his ray gun.

"Eat dirt, rubber boy obsessed with meat!" Earthworm Jim said. Then he laughed maniacally as he started shooting at Luffy wildley. Luffy was running from the shots while hanging onto his straw hat.

"Jim, you got issues with that thing!" Luffy said as he dodged the blasts.

'Yeah, Peter and Princess What's-Her-Name tell me that all the time." Earthworm Jim mentioned plainly as he kept shooting.

Meanwhile, up on a mountain near the Olympus Coloseum, a man was watching the battle through the clouds in the sky. That man was 30 years old with ghost white skin, a red mark on the left side of his body and face, a scar on his right eye similar to that of Anakin Skywalker, a bald head, a black goatee, a red tattered toga for pants, and red boots showing his toes like usual greecian ware. He watched the fight with a bored look. This was Kratos, otherwise known as the God Slayer.

"Why is it that you have me watch this, Gaia?" Kratos asked, looking to the sky above. "What is so special of this gladitorial match?"

"It is here where your next story begins, Kratos." A female voice said in his mind. "It is here that you must stop something even greater than the Gods themselves."

Kratos only shook his head before looking to the sky again. "What do you mean, Gaia? How is it possible there's something more powerful than the Gods themselves?"

"Just watch and see..." Gaia said in his mind. Kratos sighed before watching the match once again.

Back at the match, Earthworm Jim was seen laying on the ground in his trophy form, meaning that Luffy won the match.

"The winner, and still the greatest pirate to roam the Earth: MONKEY D. LUFFYYYYY!" Phil shouted into the mic.

Luffy then walked towards the trophy of Earthworm Jim and touched it, bringing him back to life. The earthworm then looked to the pirate with a smile.

"You're good for a pirate Luffy." Earthworm Jim said, still smiling.

"Thanks, you're good too for a weird earthworm." Luffy replied, giving his trademark toothy smile. The two then shook hands as the whole crowd went wild. The two acknowledged the crowd as they raised their fists into the air. The cheers kept on going wild...

...But it all stopped when everyone felt a strange rumbling.

"Luffy, please tell me that was your stomach grumbling." Earthworm Jim said, looking around.

"But I'm not hungry yet!" Luffy said before looking to the west. There, the two saw the blue sky being replaced with what looks like blood red clouds. From the clouds appeared what looks like a giant airship.

"Hey Jim, isn't that the Hero League Z Carrier from that other story?" Luffy asked the worm wonder. "Wouldn't they have said they were coming earlier?"

"Not on my account, rubber boy." Earthworm Jim said, shaking his head. "From what I know, most of Hero League Z are on vacation in this parody. Boogerman is the one taking care of the ship for the moment. Dunno why he's here though. If he wanted to be in the fight, he would've came earlier!"

As it came over the arena, a hatch opened from under the ship. From the hatch came many, if not several, black spores to drop into the arena. Most of the spectators that were scared ran out of the arena to escape.

"Just what ARE those?" Nami asked in curiosity.

"Something bad. I just know it." Cynder said, looking at the spores as they land onto the arena.

Of course, Cynder was right. As the spores landed on the ground, solid forms started shaping out of them. They looked gruesome with their pointed eayrs, pupil-less eyes, sharp teeth, messy clothes, sharp claws, and sadistic laughter. These were offspring born from the darkness itself: The Darklings.

"Those strange creatures don't look very harmless." Robin said, observing the Darklings.

Soon, more and more Darklings surrounded Luffy and Earthworm Jim. Their hideous laughter and rude comments could be heard throughout the arena.

"By the Great Worm Spirit, which punishes non believers with 4Kids TV! We're surrounded!" Earthworm Jim said dramatically as the Darklings got closer.

"Don't worry, we're coming!" Nami called out as she jumped from the booth to the arena. Robin followed Nami suit while Cynder used her wings to glide down to the arena.

"Don't forget me!" Franky called out, jumping towards the arena and bashing through the Darklings to get to Luffy and Earthworm Jim. Then Luffy, Earthworm Jim, Franky, Nami, Robin, and Cynder were together, ready to fight against the army of Darklings.

"Alright, let's get smash all of these guys!" Luffy said, getting into fighting position.

"Cool ball! Heat ball!" Nami said, making a storm cloud over a bunch of Darklings near her. "Thunderbolt Tempo!"

Then a large thunderbolt struck from the cloud and eliminated the Darkling group.

"Seis Fluer." Robin said, putting her arms in an x-formation. A large Darkling then found himself stretching backwords from the arms. "Clutch."

Then Robin clenched her fists as she instantly the destroyed the Darkling by breaking it's back.

"STRONG HAMMER!" Franky yelled. He then punches a large group of Darklings away with his metal fist. Cynder was next seen spewing fire breath, incinerating the Darklings. Luffy and Earthworm Jim were seeing knocking the last of the Darklings away.

"You think that's all of them?" Franky asked. Just then, everyone looked up to see the Dark One on a floating podium with a strange sphere hooked to it.

"Who's that?" Cynder asked.

"Some guy wearing all black." Luffy responded. "You think it's Zorro?"

"IF IT WAS ZORRO, HE WOULD BE SHOWING SOME SKIN TONE SOMEWHERE!" Nami said, whacking Luffy over the head.

The Dark One said nothing, but just snapped his fingers as the bomb was lowered onto the arena. Then, two zombies, which creeped the group out upon appearance, started pulling on the sides of the sphere. The inside of the sphere is then revealed to be what looks like a time bomb.

"A time bomb!" Nami yelled out in shock. The Dark One only looked on as the podium he's on goes back to the ship.

"We've only got two minutes to disable that bomb, fast!" Cynder exclaimed.

"Don't worry girls! We'll send it flying!" Franky said, confidentely. "Ready Strawhat?"

"Ready!" Luffy said. Then the two ran towards the bomb, but they stopped as a cannon boom was heard. The two looked behind them to hear whistling. Just then...

WHAM!!

The cannonball sent the duo in the air, far out of the stadium's reach, making a twinkle in the sky.

"Luffy! Franky!" Earthworm Jim called out. But then he heard the cries of Nami, Robin, and Cynder behind him. Then he saw what they were screaming about.

The three of them were caught in cages, floating in the air from hooks of electricity. The electricity was streaming from the back of shirtless man with a white band around his head, green and orange pants, and six drums of electricity behind his back. This was Enel.

"Finally, that rubber boy of the blue sea is out of my way. Now then, where shall I start covering this world in darkness?" Enel asked, smirking.

"Jim! Help us!" Cynder cried out from her cage.

"Don't worry Cyndy, I'll help ya! Along with Nami and Robin!" Earthworm Jim said, getting out his ray gun.

"Hmph." Enel muttered to himself while looking at the earthworm. "You? You're just a meager worm to my power. Do you know who I am? I am Enel, a God in flesh and blood!"

Earthworm Jim then slapped his forehead in exasperation.

"Oh great." Earthworm Jim said, being sarcastic. "A maniac with a god complex. Go figure."

Then, Earthworm Jim went straight onto saving his friends. Every time he tried though, Enel would either unleash a bolt of lightning on him, slam Earthworm Jim with his staff, or use the cages to flatten the earthworm. Of course, doing this, Earthworm Jim got a littled annoyed and just got out a smash ball.

"If at first you don't succeed..." the super hero said, destroying the smash ball and glowing its glow. "USE A FINAL SMASH!"

Then Earthworm Jim got out a second ray gun and sat on his pocket rocket. Then he started flying around and shot madly all over the arena, making a huge pile of smoke. In the smoke, Enel is seen getting hit by these shots.

"GYAH!!" Enel screamed as he got shot by the blasts. Then he fell backwords, unconcious as Cynder flew out from the smoke as Earthworm Jim landed next to her.

"Thanks, Jim." Cynder said, catching her breath. "I owe you one."

"No problem Cyndy." Earthworm Jim said, smiling. "Now there's just the case of freeing..."

Just then, something jumped out of the smoke. It was none other than...

"Buggy the Clown!" Cynder gasped in shock. Yep, it was Buggy all right. This time, he held a strange looking gun in one of his gloved hands.

"What are you doing here, big nose?!" Earthworm Jim demanded, pointing at Buggy.

"Trying to ignore the 'big nose' comment," Buggy growled. "I'm here on a little trophy hunt. And guess what? You two are the first of my prey!"

Buggy then laughed as he aimed the gun at Earthworm Jim and Cynder.

"Now, uh, hold on, Buggy." Earthworm Jim said, trying to be reasonable. "Let's not get too hasty and-"

"Robin! Nami!" Cynder shouted, seeing Robin and Nami crawl out of the cages weakly. Buggy glanced over and saw the same thing... Then an evil smirk appeared on the clown's face.

"The female members of Strawhat's crew?" Buggy asked thoughtfully as he turned around with the gun in hand. "On second thought, THESE two will be better first dibs! Oh, I can't wait to see the look on Strawhat's face when he hears about this!"

"Nami, run!" Cynder called out.

"Get out of there, Robin!" Earthworm Jim called out after.

Sadly, their warning were all in vain, as Buggy already fired his gun at them. A large black arrow shot from the gun and pierced through both Nami and Robin's chests. The two pirates then fell to the ground, lifelessly... as trophies. Buggy then jumped over to the trophies, grabbed them both, and hoisted them over his soldiers.

"Sayonara, lightweights!" Buggy said before escaping in one of the arena entrances.

"Hey! Come back!" Cynder shouted as they tried to follow the clown-like fiend. Just then, they heard someone getting up as they turned to see Enel standing. Enel was covered in bruises from Earthworm Jim's final smash, but he was there, smirking evilly.

"You're too late. The end is upon both of you. You can't escape." Enel said, still smirking.

"And what makes you say that, shock-boy?" Earthworm Jim asked, glaring at the skypeian.

"How does this sound?" Enel said, moving out of the bomb's way, revealing the time. It was getting VERY close to zero.

3...

2...

1...

"Ooooooooooooooooh golly."

When it finally hit zero, the bomb exploded and sucked the entire colosseum into a titanic dark orb. The screen zooms out of the orb as Earthworm Jim and Cynder are seen flying away from the orb, getting away. Cynder only looked back at where the colosseum once was before looking to Earthworm Jim.

"What's going on here Jim?" Cynder asked. "Why would Boogerman send those terrifying monsters upon the world?"

"I don't know, Cyndy." Earthworm Jim sighed as he piloted the pocket rocket. "But it's not good..."

Earthworm Jim only looked to the dark orb before saying, "Looks like things are going to get ugly."

Oh yes, things were going to get ugly for sure. From there, the two could swear they heared Enel's maniacal laughter sounding from the dark orb all the way to their ears.

A/N: And so, the adventure truley begins! Where have Franky and Luffy been blasted off to? What's to become of Nami and Robin? What's Kratos' role in all this? We'll find out soon in 'The Obscurum Emissary!'

Anyway, the reference of the Hero League Z Carrier came from my other story, Hero League Z.

Anyway, in the next chapter, Kratos shows us what he's made of. Until next time, read and review!


	3. Of God Slayers, Darklings, and Pirates

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated a chapter of this in a while folks. Well, for examples, I've been waiting for Papa-T's latest Subtoon chapter so I can work on this, been working with Hero League Z up on EHD, and recently putting up Brawl pictures with a bad version of Paint. I'm considering using a different computer for those SSBB templates of mine. Well anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!

Chapter 2: Of God Slayers, Darklings, and Pirates

Back at the mountains, Kratos looked shocked as the orb of darkness immediatly covered all of the Olympus Colosseum. It seems that this was part of what Gaia was telling him about.

"Is this what you have spoke of, Gaia?" Kratos asked. "This strange darkness that consumes the colosseum?"

"Yes..." was Gaia's response. Kratos then looked to see a large mountain nearby form the shape of a face covered in rock. This was an image of Gaia, the Titan of Rock and Mother Earth. "As of now, this is a situation even more dire than those of the Gods."

"Gaia, do you forget? I do not care if there is anyone in need of rescuing." Kratos said, looking at Gaia's image. "All I desire is my veangence against those who betrayed me. If there is anyone who dares to get in my way, I will personally destroy them to get to my goal."

"This is what I'm saying, Kratos." Gaia said. The response had him a little interested there. "This invasion of darkness will soon get in your way. And if they succeed in their plans of covering this world in eternal darkness, you will never be able to gain your veangence."

Kratos stayed silent for a moment. Then he gazed over at the orb of darkness which grows bigger with each passing second, then he looked to Gaia again.

"So what must I do?" Kratos asked.

"Travel amongst the clouds, Kratos." Gaia said, disappearing. "It is beyond this space, where you will find a piece of destiny."

As Gaia fully dissapeared, Kratos then stood completely upon the moutain's tip, the chains on his arms then going into his hands. Attached to the chains where blades with red sides. Looking down, Kratos saw what looks like a large amount of clouds below. Just then, Kratos jumped off the mountain and dived through the clouds, with a look of stone on his face.

As he dived down, he saw a bit of solid rock floating in the air just under him. Kratos then flipped himself over so that he lands feet first. And he does so. Kratos then starts going from platform to platform as the clouds kept moving around him.

It was then he made it onto a platform in which there weren't any more ahead. But Kratos was firm, for he then looked up. Kratos then did a very surprising thing. He jumped right up into the air, blowing all the clouds above him away, and landing on another mountain platform. Kratos looked around the surrounding area.

"What did Gaia mean by finding a piece of destiny?" Kratos asked himself. "There is nothing here but a bunch of clouds and-"

Just then, rumbling interrupted Kratos' thoughts as he looked to where the rumbling came from. The rumbling then got even louder as something was emerging from below the clouds. It was the same ship that dropped the bomb on the Olympus Colosseum earlier! Looking bigger and fiercer up close, the HLZ Carrier went up higher and higher until it could be fully seen.

"The same carrier from before..." Kratos said. "What's it doing here?"

Then, the ship's hatch door opened as several spores like before. As they hit the ground, they clumped together and formed the Darklings, just like before. As the Darklings creeped toward Kratos, they kept licking their lips with hunger. Kratos looked at the beasts with a look of stone before taking out his blades.

"Meddling creatures, you DARE get in the way of Kratos, the God Slayer?!" Kratos roared, causing some of the Darklings to look with fear in their eyes. "I will butcher all of you, and make you learn never to get in the way of my veangence!"

And so, of course, the big bloodfest began as Kratos began chopping off several body parts of the Darklings, left and right. The God-Slayer kept on swinging his blades around, front, back, practically every way possible. Every unlucky Darkling that got caught in the onslaught of Kratos instantly got butchered into a million pieces. Soon, Kratos was standing in the middle of a million of chopped up Darklings. Black goo kept dripping from his blade, must've been the blood of those unlucky creatures. But for Kratos, the fun was only BEGINNING.

Another wave of Darklings appeared nearby, but with them was a giant, bulky Darkling carrying a giant scythe. The sight of it would make any mere mortal pee their pants, but Kratos was no mere mortal.

"Do you REALLY expect me to be afraid of something like that?" Kratos asked, going towards the Darklings. "I faced even more fearsome monsters than the likes of you!"

If the Darklings weren't just charging right at him with fury on their faces, you could tell that they were angry when Kratos said that. Sadly, they met the same fate as all the others, being chopped to pieces by the God Slayer. After getting rid of the riff-raff, Kratos looked to the huge one carrying a scythe.

"I do not need a Final Smash to destroy you, monstrosity." Kratos said, pointing at the Darkling. The Darkling, without thinking, then just charged at Kratos who was just standing there. The Darkling swiped the scythe toward Kratos, but he jumped up to avoid the attack and sliced out one of its eyes, making it roar in pain. The Darkling swiped again, only to get the same result and lose its other eye. Then, when it was roaring in pain, Kratos sliced off the arm holding the scythe, making it spurt out lots of black goo. Kratos then grabbed the scythe and swiped it at the Darkling, slicing it in half and making it dissolve into several small spores that scattered into the wind.

"Let this be a lesson for anyone else who opposes me!" Kratos said to the spores flowing off. "Nothing shall get in the way of my veangence! If the whole world will go against me, then so be it!"

Just then, Kratos noticed something in a cloud nearby. Actually, two things. One looked like a leg attached to a foot in a sandal while another looked like some blue fur growing out.

"Hmm... Could those be?" Kratos wondered. The God Slayer went towards the myserious things. When he got close enough, he found out what they were. "It is! The two that were knocked out during that battle. The pirates, Monkey D. Luffy and Franky."

Here, Kratos wasted no time in touching their trophy stands, bringing the two back to life. Luffy and Franky looked a little woozy after getting back up.

"So... Hungry..." Luffy moaned as he held his head in pain.

"Geez... What happened?" Franky groaned as he rubbed his head. Just then, a flash of memories flowed through his mind. The attack at the arena, the bomb, the cannonball that blew him and Luffy away into the skies. "Oh right, that."

Franky and Luffy then stood up and looked to Kratos.

"Thanks for getting us back, big guy." Franky said.

"I don't desire thanks for the moment." Kratos said, being blunt. Franky and Luffy sweatdropped at that.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight..." Franky said.

"So who are ya, old guy?" Luffy asked.

"I am Kratos, the God Slayer, and a bringer of veangence against those who betrayed me." Kratos said, crossing his arms. "Anyone who gets in my way will feel the wrath of my blades."

"Well don't look at us as guys in your way." Franky said.

"Alrighty then." Luffy said, imitating a certain pet detective that's to appear later in the story, but we'll get to that later. Just then, Luffy realized something. "Hey, what happened to Jim, Cynder, Nami, and Robin?"

Franky realized it too. "Yeah, what happened to them?"

Kratos looked to the two and said, "The colosseum was consumed by a sphere of darkness. As for your friends, the worm and dragon, they managed to escape."

"What about orange hair-sis and raven hair-sis?" Franky asked.

"They were taken by a clown in a pirate's garb." Kratos replied.

"Buggy?!" Luffy yelled before slapping a fist into his hand. "No one steals my crew and gets away with it! When I'm through with Buggy, I'll make his nose even BIGGER and REDDER!"

"We'll also have to get them back, along with finding worm-bro and dragon-sis." Franky added. Before the two could leave, Kratos put his hands on their shoulders.

"I am going with you. Don't think that I trust you two as far as I know." Kratos said. "If by any chance you get in my way during this quest, you will know what pain really is, got it?"

"Okay, got it. Let's go!" Luffy said, smiling his goofy smile.

And so, Kratos, along with Luffy and Franky, traveled along the clouds, fighting any Darklings that came across their way. Soon, they reached a part of the sky where they could see the HLZ Carrier flying off in the distance. Luffy was the first to the end to see it.

"There's the ship! Let's go!" Luffy said, jumping up and down. As he was about to stretch his arms out, Franky and Kratos moved out of the way for some reason.

"OUT OF THE WAY, MONKEY!" A loud voice said, making Luffy confused. Just then, he was kissing the ground as a large bump appeared on his head. He just managed to look back up to see what looks like someone riding on a waver, like those on Skypeia. Luffy could manage to see the back of the figure. It was female with a black bra-like shirt, blue short shorts, boots, and long red-to-purple hair. A tatoo could be seen on her right arm. Guns were also seen strapped to the sides of her shorts. Finger-less gloves could've been seen on her hands too.

"Well, there goes Revy." Franky said, looking to where the girl, known as Revy, was going. "Guess she's got some reason for going after that ship."

"Who is this Revy?" Kratos asked. Luffy then got up, showing his face was flat and bruised.

"Revy's part of the Black Lagoon company back down on the ground. It's like a modern day pirate crew." Luffy explained. Then he chuckled. "Revy's really hilarious when she's angry."

"I find her anger similar to orange-hair sis, but only more dangerous and lethal." Franky said, cricking his neck.

"Anyway, we should get back to the Earth below. We'll cover more ground there." Kratos said before stepping toward the edge of the platform. Then, like before, he jumped off the platform and dived toward the ground with such speed. Luffy and Franky looked down where Kratos when and looked to each other. Just then, Luffy jumped off next.

"Woo-hoo!" Luffy yelled as he jumped down. His laughter can be heard as he was falling. Franky looked to the screen and shrugged and got ready to jump.

"GERONIMO!!" Franky yelled as he jumped off.

And with that, the three were descending back onto the Earth. From there, they can only hope they can find what they're looking for...

A/N: Well folks, chapter's done! Of course, as you know, Kratos is playing Pit in this because of his connections to Gods.

By the way, there are also a few references in here, I leave it to you to figure those out. XD

Up next, Earthworm Jim and Cynder explore the HLZ Carrier, supposedley in the care of Boogerman. What's gonna happen next? We'll find out next time!


	4. E Tu' Boogerman?

A/N: Here's the next chapter of The Obscurum Emissary! Enjoy!

Chapter 3: E Tu', Boogerman?

Meanwhile, in another part of the sky, the recent escapies from the orb that swallowed Olympus Colosseum, Earthworm Jim and Cynder, were still flying around on the pocket rocket. And in the meantime, talking about the matter at hand.

"So how long have we been searching for the carrier again?" Cynder asked.

"From how I'm counting..." Earthworm Jim thought. "...Half an hour."

"Jim, are you sure we're going the right way?" Cynder asked.

Earthworm Jim nodded with a smile.

"Of course I do Cyndy!" Earthworm Jim replied. "After all, since I have my four hyper intelligent brains to thank, nothing can go wrong!"

Meanwhile, with Jim's brains...

"I'm hungry!" Brain #1 exclaimed.

"I'm cold!" Brain #2 complained.

"I'm itchy!" Brain #3 whined.

"Where are the girls?" Brain #4 asked, grinning a drunk smile.

Back with Cynder and Earthworm Jim...

"We're lost, aren't we?" Cynder asked, dully.

"That, I believe we are." Earthworm Jim replied in the same tone.

Just then, the two opened their eyes widely as they heard a massive rumbling behind them.

"Uh, Jim? Was that your stomach grumbling?" Cynder asked.

"Cynder, I've already asked Luffy that in Chapter One, and you know what the response was?" Earthworm Jim said in a plain tone.

"It wasn't?"

"Correct-a-mundo. Which also must mean..."

Of course, Earthworm Jim's assumption was correct, as the HLZ Carrier was flying right behind them!

"Well ain't this ironic?" Earthworm Jim asked.

Now before the two could steer the pocket rocket out of the way of the carrier, the force of wind that blew across them grew stronger and litterally blew them backwards. When the pocket rocket hit the front of the ship, it broke apart and sent Cynder and Earthworm Jim onto the main deck. Earthworm Jim looked at the parts falling from the sky.

"Aw man! I had 20 payments on that!" Earthworm Jim said before rubbing his head in pain.

"Forget that Jim! We're on the ship's deck!" Cynder said, getting the wormy-hero back on track. "We should be able to make some progress in this mystery while we're here."

"You're right, little dragon buddy of mine." Earthworm Jim said, standing up. "If we're to find out what's going on with this the HLZ Carrier, we have to-"

Earthworm Jim was then interrupted by the sounds of several artillery firing from the sides of the ships. The two look to the side to see what's going on.

"Just what are they firing at?" Cynder wondered as Earthworm Jim squinted to look farther.

"Hmm... I spy, with my big wormy eye..." Earthworm Jim began. "Something curvacious, with red-to-purple hair, and it's riding on a waver, just like Nami."

"Curvacious? Red-to-purple hair? Hmmm..." Cynder pondered. Just then, realization came upon her. "That's Revy!"

"Revy?" Earthworm Jim asked, looking at the dragon. "You mean as in 'Two-Hands' Revy, the best shooter the Black Lagoon has?"

"The very same." Cynder replied. "Looks like she's in trouble, though."

"Aw, I'm sure she'll get past. After all, she IS teaching me how to handle two ray guns at once. Like in my final smash." Earthworm Jim, just smiling.

Just then, a giant robotic claw extended from the ships deck and towars the waver Revy's on. The two looked to the claw in confusion.

"Jim, since when did the HLZ Carrier have a clawshot?" Cynder asked the worm wonder.

"Dunno." Earthworm Jim responded. "Probably a last minute fix up, or we're sticking to the Brawl script."

Of course, the claw shot hit the waver dead on and broke the dial, making the boat spiral out of control, and make Revy have a huge fit.

"Oh you gotta be beepin' kdding me! Come on you beepin' piece of beep, work!" Revy complined, showering the whole phrasing with every color of the langauge. "This is the LAST beepin' time I buy stuff from Nami! Greedy orange hair beep. If I see her again, I'll shove my cutlass right up her beep!"

As Revy keeps up her swear fest, Earthworm Jim looks to Cynder.

"Sorry you had to hear all that." Earthworm Jim said.

Before they could speak more, the broken waver flew right over the two, blowing them right off the ship and fall to the Earth from the sky.

"Jim, if you have any plans that would prevent our eminent impact to the Earth below that would shatter our bones, now would be a good time to do so!" Cynder said, panicing about the fact they're falling. Too bad what she said was Earthworm Jim couldn't understand.

Meanwhile, with Jim's brains...

"Huh?" Brain #1 asked.

"Huh?" Brain #2 asked.

"Huh?" Brain #3 asked.

"Girls?" Brain #4 asked.

Back with Jim and Cynder...

"Use something that would break our fall!" Cynder said, making Jim understand.

"Ooooh! Got it!" Earthworm Jim responded. "Don't wory Cyndy, I'll use something from my retractive claws that would get us safely down!"

And so Jim did, but when he got out his glove and activated the claws, what he got instead was...

"Tofu knife? Rats!"

Earthworm Jim tried again.

"Bowling pin?! Rats!"

And again.

"Salad fork?! Rats!"

And again.

"Swordfish?! Rats! Umbrella?! Rats! Lawn flamingo?! Rats! Steak knife?! Rats! Hellboy comic book?! Rats! Shantae game for the GBC?! A good collectible, but not what I need. Rats! Wii points?! I need those, but not now. Rats!"

"Uh, Jim, can you try finding something that would get us down?" Cynder asked, plainly. "LIKE A JETPACK OR SOMETHING?!"

"What? Oh right, sorry." Earthworm Jim said quickly before reaching toward the back of his suit and pressing a button. Then, a jetpack formed, making Earthworm Jim, with Cynder in his arms, hover safely toward the ground. The two then looked to the HLZ Carrier, still flying in the sky.

"There must be a reason why the carrier is doing what it's doing..." Cynder pondered. "We should try going after some more clues."

"Huh? Oh yeah." Earthworm Jim said, not paying attention. "But who cares about the Carrier at the moment? If only I can get these claws to work!"

And so, it began again.

"Bobobo action figure?! Rats! No Limit 5 collectible game card?! Rats! An ad for Papa-T's Subtoon Emissary story?! Rats!"

As Earthworm Jim tinkered with his claws, Cynder only rolled her eyes at the stupidity of it. Meanwhile back on the ship, a shadowed figure, steering the wheel sounded like he was hesitating.

"Sombebody stop me..." The figure said slowly. "Please..."

A/N: Well there it is folks! Sorry if it was short. By the way, guess the reference Jim represents in this episode.

Anyway, see you next time!


	5. Fist of Nosehair vs Sand Sand Fruit

A/N: Well folks, here's the next chapter of the Obscurum Emissary! Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Fist of Nosehair or Sand-Sand Fruit? Which One Is Superior?

Meanwhile, down in a forest that looks like a jungle in which it has no particular name (dang, that's a mouthful), pretty nothing was happening. Or as we could imply, not yet. For now, we could say that the sun was shining, the birds, and everything was fine and dandy...

BOOM!

...Unless you don't count explosions and guys dressed like pirates driving in cruisers carrying a whole bunch of personal items "fine and dandy."

"Hey, Mr. 50, why are we stealing this stuff again?" One pirate asked another.

"Simple, Mr. 49," The other, Mr.50 replied. "With all this stuff stolen, we'll be able to lure those two weirdos over to the boss!"

"Are you sure they'll even follow us?" Mr.49 asked.

"Of COURSE they will! In fact..." Mr.50 started, before looking toward one part of the forest. A punch sound was heard as an unlucky pirate was sent flying into the sky. "There they are now."

Several other sounds of pain and impact were heard as the birds started flying out of the trees. Just then, a figure jumped out of the trees and landed right on the cliff. The figure reared his back and gave out a mighty battle cry.

"BOBOBO-BO BO-BOBO!!"

Of course, that actually WAS the figure's name. Bobobo for short. Bobobo was a strong man with a blue shirt, black pants, a silver belt emblem, brown shoes, glasses, and a golden afro. He looked over to the cruiser with all the stolen stuff and yelled at the pirates.

"Hey! Morons!" Bobobo yelled. "Gimmie back my stuff!"

The pirates only laughed before one prepared the cannons on the back.

"Ready all cannons, fire!" The pirate said, before doing said thing. The cannons were already firing their cannonballs as Bobobo prepared to do an attack.

"Fist of the Nosehair!" Bobobo began.

"Bobobo! Wait!" a voice came from behind. "I'll handle these things!"

Then, a weird creature bounced off of Bobobo's afro. This creature was shaped like a sun, but it was orange and had spikes completely on his back. It also had long white arms with white gloves and white long legs with blue pointed shoes. This was Bobobo's sidekick, Don Patch.

"Hey narrator, two things!" Don Patch said to the sky. "One, I'm NOT a sidekick! And two, watch this!"

Don Patch then spun around so his back faced the cannonballs.

"Spike Extend!"

As that was said, the spikes on his back extended largely and pieced through the cannonballs, missing only one. Don Patch got his spikes back to normal and took out a bomb from nowhere. Then Don threw it at the cannonball, making it fall harmlessly behind Bobobo. Don Patch then landed perfectly next to Bobobo, as the two then made a dramatic pose from an action movie.

"WIG OUT!" The two said. The added explosion behind them made it even more epic. The two then glanced back over to where the cruiser was."Hey! Those guys are getting away with our stuff!"

"Let's go! CHARGE!" Bobobo said, immediately dressed as a roman soldier and ran off towards the cruiser. When Bobobo got onto the ground, he landed on a carriage with Don Patch acting as a horse with reins. Then the two drove off as they chased the cruiser. It was then they had some trouble with more pirates with swords, guns, and cannons.

Bobobo, given his unique power of Fist of Nosehair, easily knocked out any pirate that came his way. He also went on using his usual weird acts of cross-dressing and crazy antics to confuse them into submission. So you can say he wasn't having a problem.

As for Don Patch, it was the same story. Though he didn't have the Nosehair Fist, he certainly made up for it in major brawn. With his many gattling punches and Wig-Out specials, the pirates were weaklings compared to him.

The two were next seen walking through the forest, looking as if they haven't even broken a sweat.

"Hey Bobobo," Don Patch began. "Why is it that those guys were so easy?"

"Because, Don. Those guys were underlings." Bobobo explained. "The leader is ALWAYS hiding behind his weaker companions to make a dramatic entrance."

"Huh, who knew top notch bad guys could be so cowardly these days?" Don Patch wondered. It was then he saw something of interest. "Our stuff!"

The two then ran over to the huge pile of belongings and cheered for themselves. Don Patch picked up what looks like a doll and held it close.

"Oh Yi-Ya! Don't worry, Patches won't let you our of her sight again!" Don Patch said, now in his female guise.

"Wow. Who knew it would be THIS easy to find our stuff?" Bobobo asked.

"Yes," another voice said. "Who knew indeed?"

The weird duo then looked behind them to see a familiar villain, aka Mr.0 Crocodile, chuckling as he held a gun similar to Buggy's in his hand.

"Hey! It's Alligator!" Don Patch exclaimed. Crocodile then anime fell at that. Then he got back up.

"It's CROCODILE. Those two reptiles are different with snouts." Crocodile explained, though Don Patch was too busy looking in a mirror to listen.

"Just what are you doing here, Crocodile?" Bobobo asked. "Did the Crocodile Hunter come back from the dead to kick your butt?"

"Ignoring the crocodile pun, I'm actually here on a little trophy hunt." Crocodile said, pointing his gun at the two. "And would you look at this? You two will be my first cathes of the day!"

Don Patch only hopped out from his place and got into a fighting position as he glared at the leader of Baroque Works.

"Oh yeah? Well we'll just see about that!" Don Patch said, not noticing the gun charging. However, Bobobo noticed before looking back at Don. Then he grabbed one of Don's spikes, making the sun creature confused. "Hey Bobobo, what are you-"

"Super Snot-4-U! Throw-The-Idiot-Far-Far-Away-Jtsu!" Bobobo exclaimed as he just threw Don Patch right into the sky, getting him out of the way of the blast.

"Bobobo!" Don Patch said before the gun fired. Boboo took it full blast as he was turned into a trophy. "NOOOO!!"

Don Patch then looked to the scream calmly and said, "I'm a great dramatic actor."

Back with Crocodile, he reached for the trophy that was Bobobo and hoisted it over his shoulder.

"Well, my little afro-friend." Crocodile began as he walked away. "You'll be a perfect trophy for our collection. As well as the rest of your friends too."

Crocodile chuckled darkly as the screen faded black.

A/N: Well that's the chapter! See you next time!


	6. Chasing the Dark

A/N: Hi again folks! Of course, here's another installment of the Obscurum Emissary! And this one is combining two acts together!

Don Patch: You got that from Papa-T, didn't you?

Me: What? He said it was okay! Well anyway, on with the show!

Chapter Five: Chasing the Dark, And the Ballad of the Shooter, the Maid, and the Snack Food

BOOM!

SMACK!

PUNCH!

KICK!

SLASH!

If you'd be hearing these sounds, you'd think a big fight was going on, which of course, was.

Luffy, Franky, and Kratos made it back onto the world safely, and have been fighting hordes and hordes of Darklings ever since. Luffy was still using his rubber powers to send the Darklings flying. Franky was still blowing them away with his metal fist and other weapons in his cybernetic body. Kratos was still slicing and dicing his way through the Darklings, having lots of body parts fly. Long story short, Luffy was still rubber, Franky was still super, and Kratos was still... Kratos.

"Fighting all of these guys is making me hungry! I want meat!" Luffy complained, holding his stomach before punching another Darkling.

"Save the whining for later, strawhat! We'll get food and drink after these guys stop coming after us!" Franky said, shooting some Darklings with his Ouch Finger move.

"How DARE you Darklings defy the power of the God Slayer!" Kratos roared as he did some more slicing and dicing. The Darklings ahead of him were cleared, making him see a familiar figure in the distance. "Look! Up in the sky!"

"Nice try, Kratos." Franky said, punching one more Darkling. "But Supes isn't here. He's in Papa-T's story!"

"Not him, cyborg!" Kratos said, pointing to the figure in the sky. "Him!"

Luffy and Franky then look to where Kratos was pointing to, and immediately anger filled their eyes. The figure was the Dark One, who was carrying another one of those bombs with the podium.

"It's the jerk who sent that bomb down on Olympus Colosseum!" Franky exclaimed while shaking his fist.

"That evil beep! I'm gonna go kick his butt!" Luffy yelled before running towards the Dark One with the other two following. Luffy then got his arms out and stretched towards the podium the Dark One was on. "Gum-Gum... Rocket!"

Luffy then shot towards the Dark One, ready to collide. But the Dark One noticed this and punched Luffy in the face before he could hit, and sent the pirate back to the ground. Franky went up next, jumping from Luffy's head, readying his fist.

"Strong Hammer!" Franky yelled as he made a large punch for the hooded fiend. But the Dark One dodged the punch by moving his head as Franky started descending back to the ground. Kratos stayed back on the ground and launched his blades toward the Dark One. But the Dark One grabbed the chains before the blades could pierce his body, lifted them up along with Kratos, and smashed them back onto the ground. The Dark One then let go of the chains and proceeded on with the bomb still on the podium. Luffy, Franky, and Kratos could only watch as he got away.

"Crap! The guy got away!" Luffy said, getting up.

"We can't get to him now though." Franky said, looking to where the Dark One was going. "Looks like he's heading off to Moo Mesa."

"Moo Mesa?" Kratos asked.

"Moo Mesa." Frank replied. "It's an old town made to look like the Wild West. Three cows that look like cowboys are the heroes over there."

"You mean Colorado, Dakotoa, and Montana?" Luffy asked.

"Yep." Franky answered.

"I guess they'll take care of that weird guy then." Luffy said.

"We should go. Our veangence has yet to be revealed." Kratos said, going off. Luffy and Franky looked to each other and shrugged, then they ran off, following Kratos.

Meanwhile, back in the forest near a lake, everything seemed calm and peaceful. It looked as if nothing could ruin the moment...

...Until a scream was heard from the sky.

"WoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAH!"

KER-SPLAT!

A sun-shaped hole then appeared in the ground. A pair of hands weakly grasped the edge of the hole and a whole figure climbed out and dusted himself off. It was Don Patch, from last chapter!

"You know, I'm REALLY starting to wonder if what he did is the reason why he abuses me and Jelly so much." Don Patch said. Then he looked around. "Hmm... This looks like a nice spot to crash. Especially with the wrecked up boat over to the side... Wait, what?"

Don Patch looked to the side to see a familiar looking boat, broken apart near the lake.

"Huh, wonder what that is." Don Patch said, going towards it. Just then, he heard ruffling in the trees and looked behind him. Then he saw a pinata convinently placed from one branch. "Oooh! A pinata!"

Don Patch, forgetting all reason, immediately dressed himself up in a mexican outfit with a bat.

"Samba de Samba!" Don Patch said in a fake Spanish accent. The sun creature then ran towards the pinata and started whacking it with the bat. After batting it many times, the pinata finally broke open, but nothing came out, confusing the Don.

"Huh?" Don Patch wondered. Then he heard chuckling before looking up to see that three girls were in the pinata.

One girl had red curly hair that covered her eyes, a white shirt with polka dots, and blue jeans. This was Lee Kanker.

The second girl had blue hair that only covered one eye, a blue shirt, and grey jeans. This was Marie Kanker.

The third girl had long, yellow hair that revealed both her eyes, had buck teeth, a grey shirt, and red shorts. This was May Kanker. Together these three were the trio known as...

"THE KANKERS!!" Don Patch screamed in fright as the trio hopped out of the wrecked pinata.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here, girls." Lee Kanker said with a smirk on her face. "A little piece of snack food that got lost and went onto our turf."

"I'm not snack food!" Don Patch resented.

"What do you think we should do with this guy, Lee?" May asked.

"I suggest we beat this guy up to a pulp!" Marie said, punching her fists together, making Don Patch gulp.

"Good idea, Marie! Let's give this guy a whuppin' he'll never forget!" Lee declared. Then the trio started going towards Don Patch, making him back up a few steps.

"Oh s-" Don Patch began. Just then, bullet shots were heard as everyone the looked around. Then the trio started moving around their feet for some reason.

"Hey! Who's the wise guy shooting at us?!" Marie asked.

"Try looking over here, dipsticks." A familiar voice said, making everyone turn to the boat that was wrecked. Sitting on the wreck was none other than Revy, who was at the moment smoking a cigarette while aiming one of her guns at the feet of the Kankers, in which the gun was blowing smoke.

"Revy! You're here to save me!" Don Patch cried, making tears of happiness with a hopeful look.

"Actually, I'm here due to the fact the beep waver broke apart on me, so I need something to take out my anger on." Revy explained, making the three girls look afraid.

"Lee! We can't fight Revy of the Black Lagoon! She's crazy good with those guns!" May cried, scared completely of Revy.

"Oh don't be such a wuss, May!" Lee countered. "We can take out these pushovers no problem! So let's clobber them already!"

And that's when Lee made her biggest mistake: Accidentally stepping on Yi-Ya. This shocked Don Patch so much, he immediately went into Patches mode and cried his (or her) heart out.

"Oh no! Yi-Ya! Are you okay, my little baby? Please speak to mommy!" Patches cried, shaking the nearly broken doll, and making the others sweatdrop.

"Calm down! It's just a stupid doll." Marie said, not really caring.

And that was when Marie made HER biggest mistake. After she said that, an aura started glowing around Don Patch. The sun creature then turned to the Kankers with a very angry look on his face, while in his grasp was a (dun dun dun...) Smash Ball! May was the first one to panic.

"He's got a Smash Ball!" May exclaimed.

"You DARE to call Yi-Ya just a doll?!" Don Patch asked, getting even angrier, his grasp even stronger on the Smash Ball. "Well, lets see how you like feeling the pain that I suffered from that!"

Just then, the smash ball was broken. Don Patch was completely covered with light until it faded, revealing Don's super form, known only as Super Patch.

Super Patch was yellow instead of orange and his spikes were wild and sharper. His shoes were then half grey and half blue, his eyes looked fierce, and he looked like he had a serious look on his face.

"You three are all done. Just like a potroast." Super Patch said, simple as can be. The Kankers were then ALL afraid and tried to make a run for it, but Super Patch was the first to act.

"Super Patch Sword!"

The attack was made up of Super Patch swinging a very large green onion at May Kanker, immediately transforming her into a trophy.

"Super Spike Barrage!"

The attack was made up of Super Patch turning his back on Marie and shooting his spikes at a very fast rate, also transforming her into a trophy.

"Super Fist of Bruce Lee: Nitro Gattling Punch!"

The attack was made up of Super Patch throwing a quadrillion punches at super sonic speed at Lee, transforming her into a trophy. The trophies of the Kankers then fell to the ground, lifelessly as the Final Smash began to wear off. Super Patch then reverted back into Don Patch as Revy passed him, walking off.

"Nice power, Don." Revy simply said, walking off.

"Thanks!" Don Patch replied. It was then Don Patch realized his predicament and got Revy back to him. "Hey Revs, listen! I need your help! Bobobo's been captured, and we need to..."

It was then, during Don Patch speaking, Revy was walking away again. But Don Patch wasn't going to have it, for he got her back and started dragging her away.

"C'mon!" Don Patch said. "We gotta help Bobobo!"

"Ugh! Okay, fine! I'll go with you." Revy said, getting Don Patch to let go. "But if you try dragging me like that again, I'll blow your beepin' brains out. Capiche'?"

"Got it!" Don Patch said, saluting. Just then, three lights appeared behind the two as they look to see what it is. To Don's dismay, the Kankers were back to normal, while a woman wearing glasses and dressed as a maid was behind them.

"Geez, what hit us Marie?" Lee asked, rubbing her head.

"No idea..." Marie responded, rubbing her head as well.

"Oh great." Revy said, being sarcastic, looking at the maid. "Terminator's Maid is here."

"Who?" Don Patch asked, confused.

"My name is Roberta." The maid said. "I have come to settle a rematch between myself and the woman with no manners."

"So you brought us back to life so we can have an even rematch?" May asked.

"I like this maid!" Lee said, smirking. "She's a fighter!"

Just then, some evil chuckling was heard as everyone looked in the distance as Crocodile stomped forward to them, but the odd thing was that he looked purple for some reason.

"It's Alligator!" Don Patch exclaimed, calling Crocodile that for some reason. "He's the guy who tropied Bobobo!"

"Perfect! Now we can all trash these chumps!" Marie said, smirking. Just then, her smirk disappeared as Crocodile swiped his hook at her, making her dodge. "Hey! What was that for?!"

"Looks like he's on neither side." Revy observed. "You guys up for teaming up on him?"

"Sure." Roberta simply said. "Doesn't mean I'll have to like it."

"Alright." May said.

"Fine." Marie said.

"Whatever." Lee said.

And so, the fight began.

On the Kankers part of the fight, they did pretty good. On occasion, after beating up their piece of the probable-Crocodile, they would switch between sisters. On Lee, she mainly used her fists to knock some punishment onto Crocodile. For Marie, she was mainly into kicks to Crocodile's... happy place. For May, she was accustomed to wrestling moves, and at times put Crocodile into a neckbreaker.

For Roberta, the people who didn't know her were pretty surprised. Underneath the maid exterior laid a very experianced war veteran. Her umbrella was actually a very good machine gun, her punches could be able to shatter bones, and underneath her dress she kicked grenades toward Crocodile, raising his damage counter.

Don Patch was certainly angry with Crocodile, and you can tell because he was attacking the guy nonstop. One final punch knocked Crocodile over to Revy, who surprisingly had a Smash Ball. She shattered it and started glowing in an aura similar to Don Patch's.

"MERC'S REVENGE!!"

Of course, Revy's Final Smash was taking out both her guns and shooting madly at Crocodile, like Earthworm Jim would do if he had two ray guns. From here, smoke was covering the whole place. When the smoke cleared. Revy had her guns back in her holsters, smirking as she saw Crocodile turned back into a trophy.

"Now THAT was cool!" Don Patch said.

"That girl's just as good as Deadpool! Only less or more sane." Marie said, surprised. Roberta said nothing really. Don Patch then went on over to the trophy with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Sooooooooooooo, you thought you could trophy us all, eh?" Don Patch asked. "Well joke's on you!"

Don Patch then kicked the trophy in satisfaction, but that was wiped off his face as the trophy of Crocodile dissolved into millions of small spores!

"Uh..." May began. "Was that supposed to do that?"

Just then, an arrow was blasted towards them as they jumped out of the way.

"As a matter of fact, it was." came Crocodile's voice as he came in as he charged another blast. "Time to finish what I started!"

The blast fired. It went for Don Patch, but he jumped over it as he went towards Crocodile.

"Alright, Alligator!" Don Patch began. "Bring it on! One on one!"

"No time, snack food!" Revy said, grabbing Don by one of his spikes and running. "We're getting out of here, now!"

"Yes, let's go. Post-haste!" Roberta said, going off.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Lee yelled after them, as she and her sisters gone after them. The six of them jumped off a nearby cliff into the jungles below. Crocodile came to the edge and smirked as he saw them run off.

"So, these people want to make this a Road Runner kind of chase, eh?" Crocodile asked smirking. "Well, might as well give them what they want."

A/N: Well folks, there's the chapter! But things don't look good for Revy, Don, Roberta, Lee, Marie, and May, as Crocodile is going to hunt them down.

May: Why are we joining up with the good guys anyway?

Me: I wanted to put that in for a good twist.

Roberta: And why am I playing Wolf?

Me: Because you were a good rival for Revy at the time being. Though Wolf wasn't actually part of the story, per say, he was playable in Subspace. Anyway, hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter!

Next time, we're gonna go visit some different characters who parody the Earthbound cast, as well as the Pokemon Trainer and Squirtle. See you later!


	7. Nightmare on Ed Street 2

A/N: Well folks, here's another chapter of The Obscurum Emissary! Here, let's see how the residents of Bikini Bottom are taking this darkness thing.

Chapter Six: Nightmare on Ed Street 2: Attack of the Darklings; Or The Starfish And His Squid

Good ol' Nicktoons Studios. It was a good place for people to write, design, and direct all of their nickelodean related material. Sadly, during the whole orb affair, the place has been wrecked apart and abandoned for a while. Though this was true, there were few who visited.

In fact, two were already walking around. One of them kicked a small can away.

The one that kicked the can was a pink starfish-creature wearing only green shorts with purple flowers on them. The starfish was also pretty tubby. This was Patrick Star.

The second one was a blue squid-creature wearing only an orange shirt. He was pretty skinny, he was bald, and he had a big nose. This was Squidward Tentacles.

"Where is everybody? The place is empty!" Squidward said, observing the place.

"It looks dark and scary over here." said Patrick, looking a little nervous himself. "Squidward, are you sure we're safe?"

"Relax, Patrick." Squidward said. "If I known Nicktoons Studios, it's a safe haven for guys like us."

It looked like Squidward spoke too soon, for dark spores started appearing on the ground. The Darklings then formed all around them.

"Just what ARE these things?" Squidward asked, scared of their appearance.

"Monsters!" Patrick cried out.

But the Darklings were the least of their worries. A huge stomp got Patrick and Squidward's attention over toward what looks like a giant robot made to look like Mr.Krabs! The duo then screamed before running away while the robot chased after them. The two ran as fast as they could, but Patrick tripped over a root that was in the ground and got his leg trapped in it.

"Squidward! Help!" Patrick cried out while Squidward tried pulling him out. "Curse these stubby feet of mine!"

All the while Squidward tried to pull Patrick out, it was no avail, for the robot was getting closer. Squidward and Patrick then braced for impact.

"Patrick, no matter what I said, I've always sort've liked you!" Squidward said fearfully.

"Squidward, I used your clarinet to unclog my toilet!" Patrick also said fearfully.

"Wait, what?" Squiward asked Patrick, raising an eyebrow. Just then, they got fearful again as the Robot Krabs got ready to squash them.

"Bubble Torpedo!"

Just then, a bubble in the shape of a torpedo hit the robot dead on and exploded, like a real torpedo would. The Robot Krabs then fell backwards onto its back as Squidward and Patrick look on in shock. Then, two familiar figures, to them, appear.

One was a sponge with blue eyes, two buck teeth, square pants with a red tie, white socks with red and white stripes, and black shoes. This was Spongebob Squarepants.

The second was a squirrel wearing an astronaut's suit. This was Sandy Cheeks.

"Spongebob! Sandy! Oh thank goodness you're here!" Patrick said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree!" Squidward added.

"No problem guys! We're here to help!" Spongebob said. Then he looked to Sandy. "You think it's done for, Sandy?"

"Nope, it ain't. It's getting back up." Sandy replied, seeing the robot standing back up. "Watch this."

Sandy then jump over to the front of the robot and karate chopped the robot's chest. A few seconds later, Sandy backed up as the robot bursted into pieces. Squidward and Patrick got up and walked over to Sandy and Spongebob.

"Is it gone now?" Patrick asked.

"Not just yet. Take a look for yourselves!" Spongebob said, pointing to where the robot was. In the robot's place was spider-like mech being piloted a very small green creature with one red eye, two antannae, and arms and legs with no fingers or toes or hands or feet. This was Sheldon J. Plankton, Mr.Krabs' business rival!

"How DARE you interfere with my conquest, Squarepants!" Plankton said from inside the mech. "Lets see how you deal with my great Destructo Mech!"

"The name stinks!" Squidward said as he got out his clarinet.

"Lets get him!" Patrick said as the four charged toward the mech. And so the battle began.

Sandy Cheeks was already busy dealing with Plankton's mech on her part. She blocked blow after blow after blow when the mech's legs tried to skewer her. When the barrage finally stopped, Sandy landed a hard blow to the mechs side.

"What?! Damage rate at 20?! Why you little..." Plankton growled as he moved more levers.

Squidward Tentacles was next for the clobbering. Squidward was having a hard time at first, since he was mostly dodging the bombs that Plankton kept shooting at him with. Squidward then found an opening and blew his clarinet at it, very loudly.

"Damage rate is now at 40?! How is this possible?!" Plankton asked as he started hovering the mech into the air.

Spongebob was third. Spongebob avoided the tractor beam while also dodging the lasers the mech fired from it. When the mech started recharing, Spongebob fired a bubble torpedo at it, damaging it more.

"No! Damarge rate at 80?! I can't be beaten by mere weaklings like these guys!" Plankton complained as the mech got back down. Patrick then came up to the mech with a Smash Ball in his arm. Then Patrick did the strangest thing... He ate it.

"Final Smash!" Patrick said, glowing an aura, then started growing bigger. "BEHOLD! THE HORRIBLE PATRICK 'DANGER' STAR!"

Then Patrick 'Danger' Star stomped over to the meck and got ready to punch it hard.

"GWAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Plankton screamed in fear. "I'm getting out of here!"

Plankton then activated an escape pod and escaped before Patrick destroyed the mech with the mighty punch. The final smash then wore off as Patrick got back to normal as he and Squidward went over to Spongebob and Sandy.

"We won!" Patrick cheered. "Who's up for ice cream?"

"I am! I am!" Spongebob said with a grin.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid there won't BE any ice cream where you're going." A familiar voice called. The four then looked up to a studio rooftop to see Buggy the Clown with his gun aimed at them. "And where you're going is somewhere that'll get me lots of dough!" Buggy then pointed to Spongebob and Sandy. "Starting with the two of you!"

Buggy then fired a beam from the gun at Spongebob and Sandy, but they dodged.

"Ha! Missed us Big-Nose!" Sandy taunted.

"BIG-NOSE?!" Buggy roared angrily. "Grr... Try avoiding THESE!"

Buggy then angrily fired more blasts at the two while they dodged them all together. Buggy then grunted.

"Alright then, forget you two then." Buggy said, aiming his gun at Squidward and Patrick. "I'll just take these two instead!"

Spongebob and Sandy then looked at Squidward and Patrick before looking back at Buggy. The blast then fired as the blast was fired.

"Squidward! Patrick! Look out!" Spongebob and Sandy both cried as they pushed said duo out of the way. From there, the blast hit them instead. The next thing Squidward and Patrick knew, Spongebob and Sandy were turned into trophies.

"Spongebob! Sandy!" Squidward and Patrick both cried before Buggy came down.

"Well well, guess I got my original prize either way! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Buggy laughed as he came towards the trophies. Squidward and Patrick didn't know what to do, so they ran off from Buggy as he grasped the trophies that were their friends. From there, lightning struck the skies as Buggy laughed evilly. Buggy then looked to where Squidward and Patrick were running.

"Go ahead and run, cowards!" Buggy called after them. "Soon, you shall be joining your friends in trophication! Ha ha ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!"

The laugh kept following them in their minds as they kept on running.

Some time later, Patrick and Squidward had a little of their fear erased, the rain died, but the clouds never left.

"I feel guilty, Squidward." Patrick said, worried. "We should've done something to help Spongebob and Sandy."

"We wouldn't have been able to, Patrick." Squidward said. "That clown would have transformed us into trophies as well. We have to think of a plan to get them back."

"But how are we gonna-"

Patrick's question was interrupted when he accidentally bumped into what looks like a kid with pink skin, three hair lines, a yellow shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. This was Eddy.

Next to him was a girl with orange hair, a pink shirt, blue jeans, and blue shoes. This was Sarah.

"Hey, what are two kids like you doing here?" Squidward asked. "It's dangerous!"

"Dangerous? Ha!" Sarah said. "People of the Cul-De-Sac deal with danger all the time!"

"For once, I agree with the loudmouthed brat." Eddy said, getting a glare from Sarah. "Besides, we're a little busy at the moment."

And busy was right, for in front of the group were Darklings, forming by the second.

"Yike! More of them!" Patrick cried. But Eddy and Sarah were firm.

"Rest easy, pointy, we have you and the squid covered." Eddy said before getting out what looks like a yo-yo while Sarah cracked her knuckles. And so a brawl began again while Squidward and Patrick just watched.

Eddy started things off by swinging his yo-yo around, hitting the darklings and swinging them around to hit each other. Eddy then finished his part of the fight by getting out a small version of the El Mondo Stinkbomb and bomb it near the Darklings.

Sarah's part of the fight was a bit more brutal. Sarah kept on punching faces left and right. If you could be able to hear, the bones in the Darklings' bodies were breaking by the very impact. Sarah was then seen standing on a pile of unconcious Darklings, looking victorious.

"Wow..." Patrick and Squidward both said in amazement. When Eddy and Sarah were too busy admiring their own skills two Darklings tried attacking from behind, but the sound of a sword slashing and a kick bashing finished them off. The four then turned to see two men. One was a strong figure with green hair, a large forehead, a white shirt, a yellow jacket, green pants, and black boots. A bandanna was wrapped around his arm. This was Roranora Zoro, first mate of the Straw Hat crew.

Next to him was a blone main, hair covering one eye, a curly eyebrow, a black suit, black pants, and black boots. A cigarette was in his mouth. This was Sanji, the chef of the Straw Hats.

"Zoro and Sanji of the Straw Hats!" Squidward exclaimed. "What are you two doing here?"

"We've been off somewhere, looking around. But these weird things keep popping out of nowhere, it's annoying." Sanji said. "I hope you don't mind that since we're around, we could join you guys, right?"

"No problem." Sarah said.

"Me neither. We're going anyway." Eddy said. Then he turned to Squidward and Patrick. "Nice seeing you guys. Take care now."

Eddy and Sarah then go off while Sanji and Zoro look at Squidward and Patrick. The sea duo remember what happened to Spongebob and Sandy. Then they look determined and follow after Eddy and Sarah.

"Wait! We're coming with you!" Squidward declared, while Eddy and Sarah shrug at that.

"Suit yourself." Eddy said. "But if you get lost on the way when following us, we're not responsible."

"And if you end up following moss-head here, you'll already be in a lost cause." Sanji said.

"You want some of this, Curly-Brow?" Zoro asked, starting a fight.

"What did you just call me, Marimo?!" Sanji growled.

"Curly-Brow, Crap-Cook!" Zoro growled back. Eddy, Sarah, Squidward, and Patrick all sweatdropped at this weird arguement. The four then looked to each other as the pirates argued.

"Maybe we should go before things act up." Squidward said.

"Good idea." Sarah said.

The four then went off ahead, leaving Zoro and Sanji behind. The duo then realize they were being left behind and ran after the other four, all of them looking for something they are all looking for.

A/N: Well that's Chapter Six! Hope you Liked it!


	8. COWBoys And The Booger

A/N: Here's the next chapter! Here, the next darkness bomb explodes near Moo Mesa, and guess who goes to save the town? The C.O.W.Boys of Moo Mesa! At least two of them. Where is the third? Since you guys know the cast and setting of Subspace, you probably know who's appearing. Anyway, on with the show!

Chapter Seven: C.O.W.Boys And The Booger

Somewhere, in a land far, far away...

Is the beginning to cliche'? Yeah, I thought so too.

Though it is actually somewhere far, far away, it wasn't one of those fairy tale things. It was actually a barren desert area full of canyons. There were some traces of dead trees and dead bushes along with cactai, but that seemed to be the only life out there.

But they weren't the only things... ALMOST living at the moment now.

In the middle of the whole desert, there was a darkness bomb with two zombies in cowboy attire going up to it. The zombies pulled on the sides of the bomb, just like those in Olympus Colosseum, and the bomb started ticking. As the bomb ticked, the zombies lowered their heads, as if guilty.

3...

2...

1...

0.

Then the bomb detonated, and a dark orb once again started consuming this part of the world. It soon started sucking everything inside, leaving no trace.

Little did the zombies know was that they were being watched from above. And by above, I mean on top of a canyon. In fact, two people looked from on top of that canyon. Not just people, cowboys. Cowboys that were cow humans. Cowboys that were cow humans that were formed when a meteor struck the world. Cowboys that-

"Okay, okay! The readers get the point already!" One of the cowboys said to the sky. "You don't have to have to add extra information!"

Right... Sorry...

ANYWAY... one of the cowboys was a cow human that looked like a regular black and white cow. He wore a blue cowboy hat, a red vest, blue pants, yellow gloves and brown cowoboy moots. This was the Colorado Kid.

Next to him was a cow human with blue fur, strong muscles, a grey bandanna around his neck, brown gloves, brown pants, an orange and brown shirt, and a grey cowboy hat. This was the Dakota Dude.

"You see what I see?" Colorado Kid asked. "That huge thing's sucking everything close inside, like a black hole or somethin'."

"Yep." Dakota Dude simply said. "We better check it out. Might be trouble for Cowtown if it gets large enough."

"Yeah." Colorado Kid agreed. The two then hoisted themselves on horses and started riding off towards the orb, with a roar of "YEE-HA!" on the way down. Also on the way down, some Darklings riding motorcycles tried to impede their progress. But they weren't really a match for the duo's wild western skills. Soon, the two were on the ground, looking at the dark orb.

"Creeeeeeeeepy." Colorado Kid commented.

"Yeah." Dakota Dude agreed. "We should try getting a closer look in it."

"Hold it right there, vile fiends!" A distant voice called out. Just then, the duo were knocked off their horses as they see their attacker. A human wearing a grey super hero outfit, brown shoes with holes where the toes are, a red cape, and a black eye mask. He also had a large chin. This was the great hero, and the one supposed to be taking care of the HLZ Carrier, Boogerman!

"Alright you two thugs. Tell me!" Boogerman demanded, pointing at them. "What did you do with the Hero League Z Carrier?"

"HLZ Carrier? What the heck are you talking about?" Colorado Kid asked, confused.

"We haven't done anything with this carrier thing of yours, whoever you are." Dakota Dude said, simply.

"Playing dumb eh?" Boogerman asked. "Well we'll see about that!"

As if like they weren't expecting it, a couple of Darklings tried doing a surprise attack, but it wasn't to be. Dakata Dude simply knocked his fist back at the Darkling behind him without even looking while Boogerman incinerated the one behind him with a super fart. Just then, the trio were surrounded by a horde of Darklings.

"So... Truce?" Dakota Dude asked.

"Eh, sure. Sorry for judging you earlier." Boogerman apologized. "I just found out that cowboys have no use for flying vehicles anyway."

Colorado Kid rolled his eyes and said, "Oh sure, you just found that out NOW?"

With that said, the three leapt into action.

Colorado Kid was roping up Darklings like there was no tomorrow while also slamming them into each other. Since he was quick, he also dodged many blows too.

Dakota Dude, with his major strength, was pummeling the Darklings right out of the park. One jab to the left, one jab to the right, every kind of blow was shown in his atttacks.

For Boogerman, his were a little more disgusting than others. For one, he flicked super boogers at a horde of Darklings, used sonic burps to blow some away, and super farts to incinerate all of the other Darklings. When the Darklings were finished, the three saw the Dark One on the usual podium with another darkness bomb!

Boogerman was the first to act. "It's him! The guy that stole the HLZ Carrier!"

The three then charged toward the Dark One and prepared to attack. Colorado Kid jumped up first to try and rope the Dark One, but he dodged. Dakota Dude came up next and did the same thing... again, it was dodged. Boogerman used his super gas to reach the Dark One, but the fiend fired a laser, burning a hole in his cape. As Boogerman got to the ground, he looked at the cape in annoyance.

"Oh great! Now I need to get this fixed!" Boogerman said, looking at the Dark One. The Dark One kept on going, but he failed to notice a lasso just near him. When the Dark One finally noticed, it was too late, for the darkness bomb was lassoed away from the podium and crashed apart on the ground. The Dark One growled with annoyance before hovering away fast. The trio then looked to see where the lasso came from.

The lasso was held on by a C.O.W.-Boy like Colorado Kid and Dakota Dude, but he had blonde fur and the usual cowboy garb. This was Moo Montana.

"So, am I late for something?" Moo Montana asked.

"Yes, you certainly ARE late! You destroyed the bomb, and that's a good thing," said Boogerman. "But the bad guy is still getting away!"

Moo Montana noticed this and quickly got onto his own horse. He looked to the other three and said, "C'mon! Let's go!"

Then the four rode off after the Dark One as fast as they could. It was soon they finally stopped as they saw the fiend getting away.

"We lost him!" Boogerman said as he crossed his arms. "How are we supposed to catch him now?"

"Hmmm..." Moo Montana wondered. "I think we'll be able to cut him off from the side."

"Really?" Colorado Kid asked."

Moo Montana nodded.

"Yes. " Moo Montana replied. "Follow me, we should be able to cut him off this way."

And so, the four went off towards the side of the desert, with their newly formed plan in motion. Meanwhile, on a grassy plain with a trail, something that looks like a mini snowman was walking along while a man with a long nose, black sheep hair, a brown hat, a large green slingshot, a brown purse, green shorts, green socks, brown shoes, and skinny arms on the side. He had his arms in a kung-fu position while shaking in his boots. This was Usopp, the marksman of the Straw Hat pirates.

"H-h-hey! I'm warning you." Usopp said, trying to sound brave. "If you dare come any closer, I'll use my awesome skills of karate on you!"

The mini snowman stopped near Usopp and looked at him. Usopp was a little more scared at first, but then the mini-snowman walked off, making Usopp relax.

"Ha ha ha! I knew it! He was too scared to fight the great and powerful Captain Uso-" Usopp began. Before he could finish, he looked to see another mini-snowman near him, thus making him jump and get out his slingshot.

"S-s-s-stay back, or I will my army of 8,000 men on you!" Usopp said, shaking in his boots again. Behind him was a familiar figure who was rearing back his body.

"Frost..."

A stomp was heard on the ground.

"Heave!"

Usopp then felt a powerful blow on his back, then he was seen flying into the air, screaming loudly. There was then a twinkle in the sky and Usopp came back down, but this time as a trophy! The figure grabbed the trophy and set it down on the ground. The figure was then revealed to be Bad Mr.Frosty from the prolouge!

"If you readers don't remember me from there, I'll promise you winter will come VERY early." Bad Mr.Frosty said, glaring at the screen. The mini-snowmen came up to Bad Mr.Frosty as he dusted the Usopp trophy, getting rid of the dirt. Just then, they all heard some whirring nearby. "Looks like we're going to hit the jackpot. Men, go when I give the signal!"

Then Bad Mr.Frosty, along with the mini-snowmen, all hid behind the scenes as, you guessed it, Buggy the Clown drove a hovercarrier with the trophies of Spongebob, Sandy, Nami, and Robin. Buggy was humming an old pirate's tune before noticing Usopp's trophy on the ground. Buggy smirked as he stopped the hovercarrier.

"Hello, hello, hello! Look who it is." Buggy said, before jumping off and going towards the trophy. "Long-nose boy's trophy? Ha ha! This must be my lucky day. I'm getting trophies left and right! Now that I got THREE of Straw Hat's crew, I'll be having the upper-hand on that rubber boy soon enough!"

Then Buggy made his next mistake: picking up the trophy.

Just then, hordes and hordes of mini-snowmen all came in and started crowding around Buggy while he tried moving them out of the way.

"Hey! Hey! Stop that! Get out of my way! I have trophies to collect!" Buggy demanded as he was being rocked about. Then he accidentally threw the trophy of Usopp over into the hovercarrier after being dogpiled. Bad Mr.Frosty was then seen on the hovercarrier's controls.

"Heh heh heh... Thanks for the trophies, Flotsam!" said Bad Mr.Frosty. "With this, I'm up, over, and gone!" And so, the snowman drove off. The mini-snowmen started following their leader soon after, leaving Buggy to rub his head in pain.

"My name's not Flotsam, it's Buggy! Buggy the Clo-" It was then Buggy saw that something important was gone. "HEY!"

Buggy then looked to where the snowmen were going and yelled after them.

"You iced-freaks! Give me back my precious trophies!" Buggy yelled. But it was no avail, for they were already gone. Buggy then sighed. "Great, now I have to find new trophies to replace my old ones! But where can I find some?"

Buggy then looked around and then saw what looked like some old ruins in the distance. Then the evil clown smirked evilly.

"And I believe I know where to go..."

A/N: Well that's the chapter folks! Hope you liked it! By the way, I leave it to you to guess the hidden reference in here. XD

See you next time where we see who parodies Link and Yoshi!


	9. A Dragon's Flight of Fancy

A/N: Well folks, here's chapter eight of The Obscurum Emissary! Hope you like it!

And please do read the fanfiction version of this story. I mean no one has even REVIEWED it yet and it's up to five chapters!

Well anyway, here's the story.

Chapter Eight: A Dragon's Flight of Fancy; Or Nightmare on Ed Street 3: How Much Is That Plank In The Window?

As all the madness was happening over in other places, we fade into another forest, where two creatures were walking around.

One of the creatures was a young, purple dragon with gold wings, gold claws, and gold horns. This was Spyro.

The second creature was a gold dragonfly. This was Sparx. And he had quite the mouth on him, to be sure.

"So where are we going again?" Sparx asked his dragon companion.

"We're going to investigate that whole dark orb incident." Spyro explained. "We're also gonna make sure if Cynder's okay."

"Oh sure," Sparx began, being sarcastic. "Try helping the girl that nearly killed you the first time you met her. Very smart."

"Sparx." Spyro said, annoyed with Sparx' attitude.

"What?" Sparx asked.

Spyro sighed, knowing Sparx' attitude wouldn't change, and tredged on, passing two stones which held a sword and a keyblade. Sparx flew inbetween the two weapons and looked at the screen.

"What? Do you REALLY expect us to carry a sword or keyblade?" Sparx asked the viewers. "In your dreams! Everyone who played the series knows that neither of us need any weapons for our adventures. Besides, they would be too heavy to carry."

After that, Sparx caught up with Spyro as they continued on. As they went on, they passed a sleeping duo of pirates.

One was a humanoid reindeer wearing a pink hat with a white x on it, the antlers were able to poke out of the hat, and red shorts. This was Tony Tony Chopper of the Strawhats.

The second was a skeleton with a large jaw, a large black afro, a top hat, a tattered black suit with a blue tie, and black shoes. He also had a purple cane with him. This was Dead Bones Brook.

"Hey, Brook!" Sparx said, loudly, waking the two up. "Hi, Chopper! Wakey wakey!  
Rise and shine!"

"Sparx," Spyro scolded. "That was rude!"

"Oh, it's no problem." Brook said. "We had a good nap anyways."

"Yeah," Chopper said. "Too bad we couldn't see the fight between Luffy and Jim though."

"Well Luffy can tell you guys all about it, right?" Spyro asked.

"That's true." Chopper replied.

"Alllllllllrighty then," Sparx began, imitating a certain pet detective. "If you'll excuse us, Spyro and I have a mystery to solve!"

"Isn't that Scooby Doo's job?" Brook asked.

"Not THAT kind of mystery, Brook." Spyro responded.

Just then, the background around them turned what looks to be red, confusing the four of them. Then they looked up to see the sky turned red with red clouds as well.

"If anyone finds this a cliche, please do state so." Sparx said, crossing his arms.  
Just then, the ship from earlier flew over their heads and opened up the bottom hatch. Like before, several spores poured out from it and landed on the ground, surrounding them all. Also like before, the spores collected together to form the evil Darklings.

"Aw great." Sparx complained as Spyro, Chopper, and Brook got into battle positions. "Just when we were gonna have some moment's peace."

"Well, too late for that now." Spyro said, looking down the Darklings. "Right now, let's go!"

And so they did.

With the use of Chopper's rumble ball, Chopper used his several forms to destroy a few of the Darklings. He also dodged some by going back into his 'Brain Point' form. Brook revealed that his cane was in fact actually a sword with the long part a seath for it. With his use of swordplay and use of music, Brook managed to destroy his fair share of Darklings.

With Sparx and Spyro, they weren't having much trouble either. Spyro was having an easy time roasting the Darklings to a crisp, freezing and breaking them, blowing them away with an earthquake, or electrocuting them all with his elemental breath. With Sparx, he never actually fought at all, he just led the Darklings chasing him over a cliff and laughed as they all fell.

"Make sure to send me a post card when you get down there!" Sparx called as the Darklings fell to oblivion. Just then, Sparx saw the Carrier flying away from the forest. Spyro, Chopper, and Brook ran up to where he was. "Looks like he's getting away."

"Well it's not getting too far." Spyro said. "We'll still be able to chase it. Let's go!"

The others nodded as they ran off in hot pursuit.

Meanwhile, somewhere unknown to the rest of the world, a top secret facility was held. It all was quiet in the place, even in one particular hallway where a zombie was passing by. The zombie then heard some noise and looked around. Then he looked up to see a piece of the vent getting loose. The zombie was confused until the vent piece fell on top of him, instantly destroying him.

"Oops." Came a voice from the vent. Just then, a pair of very long legs in straw pants appeared from the vent, and the rest of the figure dropped from the vent onto the ground. This figure looked very odd, for he had a Jack-O-Lantern for a head, a red straw shirt, wooden arms and fingers, and straw pants. This was Jack Skellington in his Pumpkin King form! Jack then looked to where the zombie was destroyed.

"Dreadfully sorry, kind sir." Jack Skellington said. Then he looked up to the ceiling vent. "I've really got to ask Samus how she's able to do it so well."  
Jack then looked forward through the large hallway. Then Jack started running through the hallway as fast as he can.

"I just KNOW my old suit is around here somewhere!" Jack said to himself. Just then, he stopped as he heard the sound of electricity charging and cries of torture heard from the door next to him. "Hmm? What's this?"

Jack then entered the room and quickly went in as the door closed behind him. Jack looked around the room.

"That's odd..." Jack wondered. "I could've sworn I heard-"

Jack was stopped at mid-sentence as sounds of electrical charges ran through the room. Jack then looked to the center of the room to see an odd looking generator with a glass tube while inside it was, for some odd reason, a wooden board with a face on it.

"Wha?" Jack asked, looking to the generator in confusion.

The shocking then stopped a smoke was seen coming from the board's sides.

"Please! Help!" A voice cried from inside the room, making Jack look to behind the generator. "Someone please help Plank!"

Jack saw three figures behind the generator. The first figure was a brown skinned boy with peach fuzz on his head, a white shirt, blue pants, and black sandals. This was Johnny 2x4, and he was the one who cried out. He was hanging by his arms in chains on the wall.

Next to him, also chained to the wall, was a girl with blonde hair, a white shirt with black short sleeves, black pants, and black shoes. This was Nazz.

Next to Nazz, chained to the wall but upside down, was a small boy with white skin, a curl of hair, a round brace, a blue shirt, white pants, and black shoes. This was Jimmy, and he looked a little under the weather.

"Good heavens!" Jack exclaimed. "What are kids like you doing here like that?!"

"Oh please, dude!" Nazz exclaimed. "Get us out of here!"

"I believe my blood is rushing to my head..." Jimmy said.

"Save Plank too!" Johnny begged as the electricity surged again.

"Don't worry! I'll get you ALL out!" Jack said, getting a firey aura on him. "Fire... BLAST!"

And so, the place felt like it was enveloped in an explosion, thus setting off the alarm. Many zombies started swarming towards the door and looked to see what's up. And what was up was that the prisoners were free, Jack looked angry with the zombies, and the Cul-De-Sac kids were glaring as well while Johnny 2x4 held Plank in his arms.

"You guys are in for some punchy-punch now!" Jimmy said, pointing at the zombies.

"Get 'em!" Johnny 2x4 said, getting ready to pound some undead skulls. "Clobber them until they wet their pants!"

And so, the violence ensued.

With the trio finally free, they managed to release their rage upon those who imprisoned them. Johnny 2x4 was jumping on zombies' heads left and right, making them fall to the ground. Nazz was using some kicks to knock the zombies heads off. Jimmy wasn't faring well, but his use of running and dodging helped him survive. Though the heroes managed to wipe out the first wave, some more appeared.

"Oh no! There's more of them!" Jimmy cried out. But Jack held firm.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of these guys." Jack said. Just then, Jack reared his back and then started breathing fire! The zombies were then incinerated and turned into ash. Jack looked to the three kids. "We better press on. More are waiting for us up ahead."

The trio then nodded as they all went up ahead. After many, many fights later, they reached another room with only one chair and lots of monitors.

"Neato!" Johnny said in amazement. He then looked to Plank. "What's that, Plank? You agree? Yeah, I know!"

"Looks like we're in the computer room." Nazz said, observing the room. "You know, where they use cameras to look around the area."

Jack then saw something familiar to him on one of the monitors. In fact, it WAS familiar! On the screen was a room with a black and white suit with a green squishy thing on the right sleeve.

"My normal outfit!" Jack exclaimed.

"So you're going after that suit?" Jimmy asked.

"Yep." Jack responded. Then he rubbed his head, thinking. "Now we just have to find out where it is in here. I bet it won't be easy though, with all those zombie guards around."

A/N: Well, that's the end of the chapter! See you next time!

There are a couple of references in here, and as the game plays, I'll let you guess!

Spyro plays Link, Sparx plays Toon Link, Chopper and Brook play Yoshi, Johnny 2x4 plays Pikachu in this parody, Nazz plays Jiggleypuff, Jimmy plays Pichu, and Jack Skellington plays Samus.


	10. Remember Kids! Think First Before Acting

A/N: Well folks, here's the next chapter of my story! Hope you like it!

Also, things here are gonna be a little different than the other parodies you may have seen in here. Enjoy!

Chapter 9: Remember Kids! Think First Before Acting! (Is This An Educational Title?)

Back on the world below, Earthworm Jim and Cynder were just walking along some old dirt road right near some water. Looks pretty boring for this little narrator to even WRITE about!

"Just keep writing, author." Earthworm Jim said to the sky. "You'll get to the exciting stuff later."

Right, right... Ahem...

Just then, Earthworm Jim heard some sort of whirring noise in the distance.

"Just what IS that whirring noise in the distance?" Earthworm Jim asked. Then he looked to the screen. "I really need to stop repeating the narrator."

"What noise?" Cynder asked, not hearing it.

"Hold on a second, Cyndy." Earthworm Jim said, going off towards the noise. "I'll be back for you later!"

"Jim, wait!" Cynder exclaimed. But it came on deaf ears, for Earthworm Jim was already gone. "Oh, great. Thanks a lot, Jim! Now what am I going to do?"

"Mind if I give you a hint, Ms.Cynder?" A familiar voice asked, behind her. Cynder then turned to see Crocodile, smirking while aiming his gun at her. Cynder jumped back.

"Oh no! Crocodile!" Cynder cried, trying to back up. "What are you doing here?!"

"I hope you like trophication as well as I do, Cynder." Crocodile said, charging the gun. "For THAT is what you'll be experiancing!"

And then, the gun fired. The next thing Cynder knew, she was already in trophy form while Crocodile walked up to her. Just then, the darkness version of Crocodile, the same one Don Patch, Revy, Roberta, and the Kankers fought, came up next to him and stared at the trophy.

"So easy." Crocodile chuckled before looking ahead. From what he saw, Spyro, Sparx, Chopper, and Brook were heading down the road. "Well, well... Looks like the black dragon's friends along with two members of Strawhat's crew are coming down this way."

Crocodile then looked to his doppleganger.

"You," Crocodile began. "Copy this dragon's trophy. Her little friends are coming this way. We'll be proving the little dragonfly's theory about little Cynder correct."

And so, the doppleganger dissolved into spores as they completely consumed the trophy and made a complete copy of Cynder, only eviler and darker in tone.

"Good." Crocodile said. Then he gave the doppleganger a trophy gun, like his. "Use this when those four go by. When you see them coming your way, blast them. Am I making myself clear?"

The doppleganger then nodded as it walked off with the gun. Crocodile chuckled again before walking off. With the doppleganger, it, or she, watched as Chopper, Brook, Sparx, and Spyro go by. The doppleganger then started charging the gun to fire at those running. It was about to fire, until...

SLICE!

The gun was split in half, surprising the doppleganger. The doppleganger then look to the left to see Kratos, Luffy, and Franky just coming up.

"Hey! Cyndy!" Luffy said, looking at the dark dragon. "What's up with trying to trophify your friends, huh?"

"Strawhat, that's not black dragon-sis!" Franky said, crossing his arms. "That's a big faker!"

"That's a fake?!" Luffy asked with his eyes bugging out, just finding it out.

"OF COURSE IT'S A FAKE!" Franky yelled, whacking Luffy over the head. Kratos only rolled his eyes at Luffy and Franky before turning to the doppleganger.

"Who do you call your lord and master?" Kratos asked the strange doppleganger. It, or she, said nothing, but lunged out at Kratos. Kratos sighed and simply sliced the doppleganer, changing it, or she, back into a trophy. "How pathetic."

Back with the other four, they were still heading down the dirt road until he saw Kratos with a trophy that looks like Cynder. He noticed Luffy and Franky too, but Luffy was busy rubbing his head while Franky was yelling at him about something.

"Huh? Luffy? Franky? Kratos? What are they doing-" Spyro wondered before widening his eyes at seeing Cynder's trophy dissappear into millions of spores and fly away. "What the-?! How could they?!"

"Huh." Luffy said, simply. "It was a fake Cynder after all."

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT, MORON!" Franky yelled in Luffy's ear, making the boy hold his ears in pain.

"If this was a fake..." Kratos wondered. "Then how did this copy get made?"

"You MONSTERS!"

Just then, Kratos dodged a blast of fire. The trio then look to see Spyro glaring angrily at them while Sparx, Chopper, and Brook come up to near him.

"How could you do that to her?!" Spyro demanded, not knowing the truth.

"Do what to who?" Luffy asked, not getting it.

"I think he means what your friend did to Miss Scary there." Sparx responded, non plussed over the whole thing.

"Oh, you mean what Kratos did with the fa-GAH!" Luffy said, just getting bit on the side by Spyro.

"Strawhat!" Franky exclaimed, going to help, but Luffy held up one hand, making him stop, confused. "Eh?"

"Spyro." Luffy said, unemotional. "Do kindly let go of my side, please."

Then, slowly, Spyro started letting go while Luffy was speaking in a soft tone.

"Yeah, that's it." Luffy said. "Gentely, slowly, calmly. There we go." Then Spyro finally let go of the bite.

PUNCH! "YOU BUTTHEAD!"

Everyone sweatdropped as Luffy punched Spyro hard, accidentally turning him into a trophy. Of course, being the moron he is, Luffy didn't notice.

"Alright, Spyro." Luffy began, still not noticing. "If you're willing to be nice and forget the whole thing, we'll be good, okay? So, let's shake on it." Luffy then held out his hand and opened his eyes, finally noticing that Spyro is in trophy form. "...I think I hit him too hard."

"GEE, YA THINK?!" Sparx, Franky, Chopper, and Brook all exclaimed while backslapping the air. Kratos just slapped his forehead in frustration. Just then, whirring was heard again as everyone looked to the side. Just then, out of the blue, came Bad Mr.Frosty in Buggy's hovercraft! He once passed the gang, while also making Franky, Luffy, Chopper, and Brook notice some familiar trophies in it.

"It's Nami and Robin!" Chopper exclaimed.

Bad Mr.Frosty then turned around and used what looks like a claw to grab the Spyro trophy.

"Hey! Give back my buddy, snow-jerk!" Sparx demanded.

"Well boys," Bad Mr.Frosty called out to the others. "I thank you for the generous trophy donation! I'll remember it always!"

"Not if I can help it, you vile fiend!" A familiar voice called out from behind. Bad Mr. Frosty then turned to see Earthworm Jim standing on top of the claw with his trusty ray gun in his hand. "Unhand the trophies, Bad Mr.Frosty!"

"Earthworm Jim?!" Bad Mr.Frosty cried out. "What are you-"

"Eat dirt! Evil ripoff of Frosty the Snowman! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Earthworm Jim laughed madly as he shot the claw, making it let go of Spyro.

"Hey!" Bad Mr.Frosty yelled. "That was MY trophy!"

Earthworm Jim then jumped off and touched Spyro's trophy, bringing him back to life. Spyro then looked at Luffy, sheepishly.

"Uh... Sorry about that." Spyro said.

"No problem." Luffy said, then cracking his knuckles. "Let's just get ready to kick the snowman's ... If he has one."

Bad Mr.Frosty then turned the hovercraft around to charge at the heroes, but Spyro just blew an icicle at it, making it blow out a few seconds later.

"Let's go!" Franky said, pointing to the hovercraft getting away. "That thing has Orange Haired-Sis and Raven Haired-Sis on it!"

"Quick! Let's go!" Brook said before they all charged toward it. "Yo ho ho ho ho!"

Just then, some Darklings appeared before them.

"Out of the way!" Luffy yelled as he punched some away while still running.

"Don't get in the way of our veangence!" Kratos roared as he kept slicing and dicing his way through.

"I don't know about the veangence part, but I DO know this." Earthworm Jim said while setting the safety switch of his ray gun off and blasts wildley. "Eat dirt! Every bad guy in the area! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

BLAST!

BOOM!

SLICE!

FWOOSH!

BANG!

BAM!

SMACK!

KA-POW!

Soon, the heroes found themselves in front of a cave where the hovercraft was parked in front of. Behind them was a total mess of defeated Darklings.

"Looks like Bad Mr.Frosty, in a ditch attempt to lose us, went inside this cave." Earthworm Jim observed. "If we're to have any hope of catching him, we better go through here."

"He probably put up some boagies to get at us in there too." Franky said, his arms crossed.

"We'll also need some light to see through the darkness inside." Brook added. Then he smiled as he shown his eye sockets. "Even though I don't have eyes! Yo ho ho ho ho! Skull joke!"

"Not very funny if you ask me." Spyro muttered to himself. Then he looked to Sparx. "Sparx, looks like you'll have to be our light."

"See? I told you!" Sparx said, cockily. "THIS is why I'm your partner, Spyro. I'm useful! Everyone, follow me if you don't want to get lost like Moss-Head would do on a daily basis."

Luffy, Franky, Chopper, and Brook then all laughed at that as they all went inside the cave. Of course, inside WERE a lot of boagies, like Franky said, but they were easy to handle. With some luck, and help from Sparx' light, they managed to get out the other side of the cave... and find what looks like a giant castle made of ice.

"I take it Bad Mr.Frosty is in there?" Kratos asked.

"Yep." Earthworm Jim replied. "Bad Mr.Frosty loves the cold. After all, he's made from it!"

"Nami and Robin must be in there." Chopper said, looking at the castle. "I also saw Usopp in that hovercraft too."

"USOPP WAS THERE TOO?!" Luffy exclaimed, his eyes bugging out.

"You're slow today, aren't you, Luffy?" Franky asked, looking annoyed with Luffy.

"It looked like Spongebob and Sandy were on that thing as well." Spyro said. "We better go get them all back. We have no idea what that snowman has in store for them all."

"Well we should hurry then." Sparx said, flying towards the castle. He then stopped and looked to the others. "Well what are you waiting for? The fourth Super Smash Bros game? Let's go!"

So then, the heroes then went towards the castle while Spyro looked amazed with Sparx sounding smart and brave all of a sudden.

Meanwhile, back to the computer room where Jack, Johnny, Jimmy, and Nazz were in the last chapter, a familiar figure was watching the monitors.

"Crocodile." The figure said. "There's a horde of trophies being held in what looks like a castle of ice. We need you and your troops to go and retrieve them as soon as possible. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes you are, Gaul." Crocodile said, annoyed with the ape king's attitude with him. "Just don't tell me how to do things correctly, alright?"

Crocodile then walked off with some of the Billions behind him. Gaul then made what looks like an evil smirk as he sat in the chair, clicking his nails together in a typical evil way.

"All of the pieces of the puzzle are coming into place." Gaul chuckled to himself. "When the trophies are given to Count Bleck, the power will all be mine. And what's more, absolutely no one will be able to stop me."

Gaul then chuckled a bit, then he started laughing evilly. Too bad he was unaware of what was really in store...

A/N: Well folks, there's the chapter. Hope you liked it! See you next time!

Next time: As Squidward, Patrick, Sarah, Eddy, Zoro, and Sanji follow Ed in his monster costume to some abandoned ruins, Buggy comes back on a mission of vengeance. Will Patrick and Squidward pay Buggy back for what he did? Or will they be Buggy's next trophies? With Sarah, Eddy, Zoro, and Sanji with them, the bad news doesn't seem likely. Oh well, see you next time!

Next Chapter: Nightmare on Ed Street IV: Buggy's Revenge


	11. Nightmare on Ed Street IV

/N: Well, from what I know, I'm getting my usual dose of reviews here on Deviantart. Anyway, here's the next chapter of The Obscurum Emissary!

Chapter 10: Nightmare on Ed Street IV: Buggy's Revenge (Anyone Get The Reference Yet?)

Meanwhile, somewhere miles and miles and miles and miles and miles and miles and miles and miles away from Nicktoons Studios, one of our favorite groups of heroes, made up of Patrick, Squidward, Sarah, Eddy, Sanji, and Zoro, are already treading the dangerous territory of So-Hot-That-Your-Skin-Will-Melt-Off-And-Then-Make-You-Die desert.

"Is this guy serious?" Sanji asked, looking at the sky with a raised eyebrow. "It sounds like he's gone crazy or something."

"He's the author of this parody." Eddy said, crossing his arms. "What are you gonna do?"

"Funny," Patrick said. "I don't feel like my skin is melting off."

"That's because the name is a ruse." Squidward explained. "It's exaggerated."

"Oh." Patrick said. "...What's a ruse?"

"Can we just move on with the story already?!" Sarah complained to the sky.

Alright alright, geez...

From where they are, the spotted what looks like a huge mountain that reached up to the skies. From where they stood, they also noticed what looks like a grey dragon-monster costume going towards the ruins, breaking a hole in the wall as he went.

"Looks like we found Ed." Sarah said.

"You know that thing?" Squidward asked.

"Yeah, that's my stupid brother Ed in his monster costume." Sarah said.

"Looks like he thinks he's a monster again." Eddy commentated, seeing a piece of rubble fall from the hole in the wall. "Wonder if Double D's in there too."

"Who's Double D?" Patrick asked.

"His real name is Eddward." Sarah explained. "But since he has two d's in his name, we call him Double D in the Cul-De-Sac."

"Guess we'll have to find out if he's in there then." Zoro said. "Let's get going."

"Just don't get lost, Marimo." Sanji teased.

"Grr..." Zoro growled, annoyed with the name.

Later, the heroes found themselves over at the ruin's entrance.

"Alright, here's the plan." Eddy began, looking at the entrance. "We go in there, find Double D, get Ed back to normal, and go find the rest of the guys."

"Maybe we can find Spongebob and Sandy too!" Patrick said with hope.

Just as the heroes were about to take their first step, Zoro held his hand out for them to stop.

"Wait." Zoro said. Then he looked around. "It's quiet... Too quiet."

"Please don't say that phrase!" Squidward said, slapping his forehead.

"How come?" Zoro asked.

"Well duh!" Squidward said. "Don't you know bad stuff happens when you say things like that?!"

"Oh, something bad is going to happen alright!" A familiar voice called out. Everyone then looked up to see a familiar figure drop down to them. They all dodged by jumping away as the figure landed. The figure then looks evilly at the group to reveal himself as Buggy the Clown!

"Buggy!" The heroes exclaimed.

"That's right! ME, bozos!" Buggy said, smiling evilly. "And look what we have here! It's that cowardly starfish and whiny cephlapod! Along with the first mate and chef of Strawhat's crew and a duo of brats, no doubt!"

"Hey!" Eddy and Sarah said at the last part.

"Just what are you doing here, Buggy?" Zoro asked, sternly.

"Well it goes like this." Buggy explained. "I was driving off with the trophies I collected, minding my own business, but some sap took my hovercraft and drove away with my trophies! So therefore, I'm looking for replacements. And it looks like I found some good choices!"

Buggy then looked to Patrick and Squidward with evil in his eyes.

"And so, now that we meet again, it's time for your little trophication as I had promised before." Buggy said. "It will be SO EASY to have you as my next prey. The two of you don't even have the guts to take me on!"

And with that, Buggy laughed maniacally while Patrick and Squidward remember him laughing the same way when he kidnapped Spongebob and Sandy. Then the two glared at the clown before getting themselves in battle positions.

"You don't scare us anymore, clown!" Squidward said, getting his clarinet.

"We're gonna make you pay for what you did to our friends!" Patrick said, glaring at Buggy.

"And we'll help!" Eddy declared, getting out his yo-yo while Sarah cracked her knuckles, Sanji smoked a cigarette, and Zoro got out his swords.

"Ha! You think you can take ME on?" Buggy asked cockily. "We'll see about that. Bring it!"

And so, the epic fight began!

...Okay, it wasn't THAT epic. But it WAS good.

First off, Sarah rushed at Buggy, ready to punch him in the face. And of course, it made contact, and to her surprise, his head fell off!

"Yipe!" Sarah cried out. "I punched him too hard!"

"Oh really?" Buggy's voice asked. "Chop Chop Headbutt!"

Sarah was then hit in the stomach while the disembodied head of Buggy rammed her into a pillar, doing some damage. Sarah got out of the rumble and growled at Buggy while his head laughed before getting back on the torso.

"Should've warned you." Zoro said. "Buggy has the powers of the Chop Chop Fruit, making his body seperate from each other at will."

"Oh sure," Sarah said, being sarcastic. "Now you tell me."

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Buggy laughed. "Is that the best you got? There's more where this came from! Chop Chop Punch!"

Buggy then fired his fist at Sarah, but Patrick blocked it with his arm.

"You are NOT avoiding us!" Patrick said as the fist went back to Buggy's arm.

"So you want to be first in line, eh?" Buggy asked. "Very well then. I'll handle your trophication as promised!"

Buggy then reared back his body and legs as daggers appeared from the bottom of his shoes.

"Chop Chop Buzzsaw!"

Buggy then fired his legs in a rapid speed spin, like a buzzsaw, heading towards the starfish. Patrick dodged the attack before Buggy was using more of his body parts to try and attack him.

"Stand still, you idiotic starfish!" Buggy demanded, annoyed.

"Clarinet, improvise!"

Squidward then played his clarinet to break Buggy's concentration, and therefore angering him.

"Why you little..." Buggy muttered, annoyed. "Chop Chop Harpoon!"

Buggy then fired both of his fists at Squidward, the fists having daggers in them. Squidward then used his skinny body and extra legs to run and avoid the impact. This made Buggy even more angry.

"When will you all learn how to hold still?!" Buggy roared.

"As soon as you try surrendering, Big-Nose!" Eddy said, hands to his hips.

"BIG-NOSE?!" Buggy roared out in anger. "GRAH!! THAT'S IT! I'LL DO MORE THAN JUST TROPHITIZE YOU ALL! I'LL BEAT YOU TO WITHEN AN INCH OF YOUR LIVES SO THAT YOU MAY NEVER INSULT MY NOSE AGAIN!!"

Buggy then glowed an aura of red before charging what looks like a whole attack.

"CHOP-CHOP..."

Buggy then let the attack out, letting his parts fly everywhere and spin fast.

"FESTIVAL!!"

Each of the heroes ducked to the ground and rolled to avoid the moving body parts. Patrick noticed some of the body parts making cracks on the supports of the pillars around them. This gave him an idea! And his first actual smart one at that!

"Guys, I got an idea!" Patrick said to the others, Buggy not hearing due to being blind with rage. "Make Buggy's parts break all the supports on those pillars. Then they'll fall down on him!"

"I believe he already has that covered, Patrick." Squidward said. "But glad to see you're finally using your brain for once!"

And then, the assault stopped as Buggy became whole again while breathing very heavily. The heroes then got up as Buggy pointed at them.

"Just you wait!" Buggy said. "When I'm through with you all, your trophies will make me rich! Any last words?"

"Yes." Eddy said. Then he smiled. "Have fun being a trophy."

"What?" Buggy asked, confused. Just then, cracking sounds got his attention. He looked around to see the pillars falling towards him. Then he looked to the heroes with a dull look. "I hate you..."

SMASH!

Everyone shielded themselves from the smoke the crash has caused. When the smoke clears, the heroes saw Buggy's trophy under a mountain of rubble.

"Hooray!" Patrick cheered. "We did it!"

"Payback is ours!" Squidward cheered as well. Then he realized. "Though it won't bring Spongebob and Sandy back."

"Don't worry." Sanji said. "You'll get them back sooner or later."

"Yeah." Sarah said. "But for now, let's find Double D and Ed in here. Ed's probably making a whole mess of trouble in there."

"I like your way of thinking." Squidward said. "Let's go."

Then the heroes went off inside the ruins, leaving the trophy of Buggy behind.

Meanwhile, in Bad Mr.Frosty's castle of ice, he was standing in front of the trophies of Nami, Robin, Usopp, Spongebob, and Sandy. He just finished dusting them off.

"Okay, the trophies are now in good condition." said Bad Mr.Frosty. "Now to just put these on them."

Bad Mr.Frosty then took out some buttons that looked as if they were made out of ice and started putting them on the trophies.

"Ok... One for the longnose... One for the sponge... One for the squirrell... One for the oranged-haired girl..." said the snowman as he put the buttons on, one by one. "And one for the..."

Bad Mr.Frosty then hesitated before holding his hand to Robin's trohpy. He looked to see that he was missing a button.

"Aw reindeer crud." Bad Mr.Frosty said as he looked around. "I'm missing a button. But where can I find..."

Bad Mr.Frosty then looked to the button on his chest. His eyes lowered, and he then sighed heavily.

"Guess mine will have to do." the snowman said. He then took of the button and placed it on Robin's trophy. Then he smiled at his work. "There. Now if the word is fallen into darkness as those guys planned. Than these people will..."

Bad Mr.Frosty was then interrupted as the castle looked like it was experiance some quakes. He looked up to the ceiling to see it was caving in.

"Oh no, they're here!" exclaimed Bad Mr.Frosty. He then looked to the trophies. "I gotta protect the-"

Before he could finish, Bad Mr.Frosty was buried under a pile of ice, slowly turning into a trophy. The place was still caving in as all the trophies were being buried in the rubble.

The screen then goes up to the ceiling to show Crocodile with his Billions in front of the hole.

"Men, move out!" Crocodile said before all of them jumped in to investigate. As the Billions looked around, Crocodile walked through the rubble with a stern look on his face. "Keep looking, all of you, if that ape was right about this, then Nami and Robin should be here."

Just then, Crocodile tapped his foot on something and looked down. He then smirked as he saw the trophies of two familiar girls with orange hair and raven hair.

"Men, looks like the search has already ended..."

A/N: Hoo boy, things look bad so far in some cases. What's gonna happen next? We'll find out, next time on The Obscurum Emissary!


	12. Castle Exploring

A/N: Still getting the usual amount of reviews. Anyway, on with the story!

Chapter 11: Castle Exploring or Nightmare on Ed Street V: An Ed For An Ed

Back at the castle of ice, the group of heroes with Luffy, Franky, Kratos, Spyro, Sparx, Brook, Chopper, and Earthworm Jim just broke through the door using their weapons/powers.

"The jig is up, Bad Mr.Frosty!" Sparx said in a brooklyn accent. "Give back the trophies, and nobody gets hurt!"

Everyone then stopped for a moment to see the place was covered in rubble. That, and it looked empty.

"Uh..." Luffy began. "Shouldn't the snowman be in here?"

"It looks like Bad Mr.Frosty got attacked before we got here." Earthworm Jim said, observing the damage. As he observed, Chopper sniffed some of the rubble.

"Some of this rubble smells like sand." Chopper said, feeling the rubble. "It feels like it too. Looks like Crocodile made it here before we could."

"Crocodile must've taken Nami and Robin too." Spyro said, sniffing the air. "I can smell their trophies' scent. They've been taken through a hole in the wall."

"A hole in the wall?" Sparx asked. "Is it just me, or are we doing cliches or something?"

The group then looked to the back of the room to see, as Spyro thought, a hole in the wall. They went towards it and observed it.

"It seems that Crocodile made this hole to make a quick escape." Brook said. "We better hurry and catch up."

"Dragonfly," Franky began, looking to Sparx. "If you don't mind?"

"And so once again, the high and mighty heroes want the little dragonfly to help." Sparx said, crossing his arms. "Ain't that typical?"

"Just do it, Sparx." Spyro said. Sparx sighed before leading the way into the cave with the heroes behind. As they went, they chatted a bit.

"So Jim," Spyro began. "What happened to Cynder after you left to follow that whirring noise?"

"Actually, my little purple dragon friend," Earthworm Jim responded. "I have no idea. I told her I'd be right back, but she was gone before we were up to where I told her to wait."

"From what I know so far in this parody," Franky said as he walked. "My guess is that Cyndy was taken by those bad guys."

"Great." Sparx said, being sarcastic. "More dames to rescue. As if the hole cliche wasn't enough."

"Hey guys!" Chopper exclaimed, looking forward. "I see light!"

Everyone looked to where Chopper saw and ran (or flew in Sparx' case) towards it. When they reached the other side, they were on what looks like a barren cliff with a huge view of the landscape.

"Nice view." Luffy commentated. "I should look at this more often!"

"I would like that too, Luffy," said Spyro. "But we better focus on looking for Crocodile."

"You know, speaking of Crocodile," Sparx began. Then he pointed to ahead. "That wouldn't be him running off with those two trophies in the models of very hot ladies, would it?"

And, like Sparx said, Crocodile was already running off with the trophies of Nami and Robin. Crocodile stopped in time to see Luffy and Franky charging to attack him.

"Gum Gum..."

"Strong..."

"Uh uh uh!" Crocodile said, holding out the trophies. "I wouldn't attack if I were you. Would you really risk destroying your little friends to get to me?"

Luffy and Franky then turned their attacks to the ground, making it shake a little while Crocodile goes backwards a bit.

"Alright, sand man!" Sparx said, crossing his arms. "Give us the girls, and spare us a couple of dames to rescue, and nobody gets hurt!"

"And on top of that," Spyro added. "What did you do with Cynder?"

"Allow me to spread some light on your questions." Crocodile said, chuckling. "Your little female dragon is safe with us. As for these two, they're going to be in special care as well."

"You mean you're putting them in cages!" Chopper said, glaring at Crocodile.

"Where does your alliegence lie?" Kratos asked, getting out his blades. "Do you plan on halting our vengeance?"

"Vengeance? Ha!" Crocodile laughed. "Like I'll answer to a God-Slayer who only wants vengeance because the Gods broke their promise of erasing his memories of killing his own family!"

"Then you'll DIE!" Kratos roared. Then he flung his blades forward, making Crocodile turn into sand and have the attack phase through him. Unkowingly, the two buttons flew off of Nami and Robin's trophies while one landed on the ground and the other flew off into the forest beyond.

Crocodile turned back into his original form near the edge of the cliff and smirked as he saw the ship coming by, red clouds and all. "See you next time, heroes." said Mr.0.

The evil fiend then started laughing evilly as he turned to sand again and flew towards the ship, with the solid hands still having the trophies in their grasp.

"Nuts!" Luffy said, clenching his fist. "He got away!"

"Don't worry," Franky said. "We'll find some way to get them back."

"We should first look around some more." Spyro said. "There might be some more weird stuff happening nearby."

The heroes then nodded and went off. But before Earthworm Jim could go, he spotted the fallen button on the ground, picked it up, and observed it.

"Hm..." Earthworm Jim muttered. "This could be important... Better keep it safe."

Earthworm Jim then put it in his super suit and followed the other heroes suit.

Back inside some familiar ruins, Zoro was seen cutting through some Darklings while Sanji was kicking some away into the abyss below. From there, Sarah, Eddy, Patrick, and Squidward caught up with them.

"How long do we keep on doing this?!" Squidward asked, very tired from fighting.

"At least until the end of the parody! So let's keep moving!" Eddy said, breaking the 4th wall.

So yeah, it was the usual for these guys. Sarah kept punching, Squidward kept playing, Patrick kept bellying, Zoro kept slashing, Sanji kept kicking, and Eddy kept yo-yoing the bad guys until the fleet was all gone.

"Looks like we're all done with these guys." Sanji said, looking around.

"Hey! Over there" Sarah exclaimed, pointing ahead.

Everyone looked to the front of them to see what looks like a trophy of a boy with an orange shirt, purple pants, blue shoes, and a black hat that looks like a sock. This was...

"Double D!" Eddy and Sarah exclaimed as they went towards it. Eddy touched the base of the trophy and revived Double D. The boy then groaned and rubbed his head before coming too.

"Oh... What happened to me?" Double D asked, rubbing his head. He then saw Eddy and Sarah in front of him. "Eddy! Sarah! What are you two doing here?" Double D then saw the heroes behind them. "And with Patrick and Squidward of Nickelodean fame and Zoro and Sanji of anime fame?"

"No time for questions, sockhead!" Eddy said, getting Double D back up. "Did you happen to see Lumpy anywhere? He thinks he's a monster again."

"Oh I did happen to see Ed like that." Double D explained. "He happened to run me over while he was heading down this way. Must be why I turned into a trophy."

"Well lead the way, Double D." Eddy said. "We just have to find Ed in here so we can get back to being the trio we usually are!"

"Oh yes." Double D said, hurrying down the hall forward. "Ed was heading down this way. Hurry now!"

And so, the heroes followed after Double D into what looks like a large room. Where Ed's monster costume was nowhere to be seen. Only darkness.

"Hmm... That's odd." Double D said. "This place wasn't so dark when I was walking toward it, before I was turned into a trophy of course."

"Is it okay to say that accursed phrase now?" Squidward asked.

"What phrase?" Patrick asked. "I have a bad feeling about this?"

Just then, everyone heard what sounds like slobbering and snarling right near them.

"Yes." Squidward said, plainly. "THAT phrase."

Sanji then immediately turned and kicked the unknown attacker head on.

"Anti-Manners Kick Course!"

Sanji kicked upward, knocking Ed's monster costume into the air, and finally illuminating the place. Ed's monster costume then got up again and roared at the heroes.

"Ed! Please stop this nonsense!" Double D pleaded. "Didn't you learn anything from the last time you wore that suit?"

"Doubt it." Eddy whispered.

"Eddy, hush!" Double D whispered. Then he looked back to Ed's monster costume. "Now Ed, if you would kindly get out of that costume, maybe we could work something out?"

And the response was this: Ed's monster costume roared again and charged toward the heroes.

"I'll take that as a no." Double D said nervously.

And so the fight happened.

"Crab Seize!" Zoro yelled, holding his swords in the formation of a crab, hitting Ed's monster costume.

"Dragon Twister!"

Zoro then used his swords in a tornado attack, sending Ed's monster costume in the air. And then...

"Bull Charge!"

Zoro then furiously thrusted his swords at Ed's monster costume, knocking it back a few feet. Eddy then used his yo-yo to sock the monster costume right in the eyes, blinding it. Then he looked to Double D. "What are you waiting for, sockhead? Hit him already!"

Double D then took out what looks like a long, red pole and then looked at Ed's monster costume. Then he gulped.

"Sorry about this, Ed." Double D said to himself. Then Double D charged toward the monster and swung the pole as hard as he could.

BONG!

Direct hit! And it looks like the hit did it, for the costume was knocked unconcious. The monster costume then dissolved into millions of spores and flew into the sky, showing a trophy of a yellow skinned boy with no chin, a green jacket, a white and red striped shirt, blue pants, black shoes, and one eyebrow. This was Ed. Double D then touched the base of the trophy, bringing Ed back to life. Ed opened his eyes and looked to the heroes looking at him.

"Aww... You guys stopped the monster ride!" Ed said, disappointed. "I want to go again!"

"No more rides!" Sarah said, angry with her brother. "You were causing mayhem in this place and wrecking all the stuff in here!"

"Like Terminator on a missionary basis?" Ed asked, being his usual oafy self.

"Ed, it's good to see you're back to normal." Double D said, with a half-smile on his face.

"Yeah, whatever." Eddy said, not caring. "Let's just find somewhere we can rest. I'm beat."

Zoro was already one step ahead, for he was already asleep on the floor.

"Looks like Zoro's already got to that." Patrick said.

"Well, I'll be following his example." Squidward said, leaning on a large rock. "Wake me up when we're leaving."

And so, everyone got ready to rest. Little do they know, is that their little rest won't last long...

A/N: Well, that's the chapter folks! See you next time!


	13. Full Title Inside

A/N: Still getting the usual amount of reviews so far. Who knew? Anyway, here's the latest chapter along with some old characters returning and a new villain to face!

Chapter 12: The Booger, The C.O.W.-Boys, and the Mamodo or Nightmare on Ed Street VI: The Big Shock

Back at the desert, something that looks like a giant tank was rolling down the desert way, blasting obstacles out of its way using the turret. Nearby on a cliff were the four heroes from Moo Mesa, Moo Montana, Dakota Dude, Colorado Kid, and their partner, the super gross hero, Boogerman, were looking at this particular tank.

"Why is there a military tank going around in the middle of the desert?" Colorado Kid asked.

"No idea." Dakota Dude replied. "Tanks like that are never seen in places like these. And other than that, tanks aren't seen offroad unless a war's happening. And I don't see no war anywhere near here."

"Perhaps this tank is one of the Dark One's forces?" Boogerman asked. "The tank has his insignia on the side."

"It does, doesn't it?" Moo Montana asked, observing the tank. "Well, let's go! We better stop that thing."

And from there, the C.O.W.-Boys, along with Boogerman, jumped off the cliff, landed on the ground feet first, and started zooming towards the tank, fighting Darklings along the way.

"I'll try holding the tank off!" Boogerman said, after clearing his path of Darklings. "That way, you guys can catch up and we can stop it together!"

"No problem!" Colorado Kid said, roping another Darkling and swinging it into another. "We'll take care of business here!"

"Right!" Boogerman replied. Boogerman then climped up to the top of a large boulder and saw where the tank was going. Then he held his arms up in a plane formation. Then he immediately started grunting, pushing his butt out. Then he used a super fart to blast him into his own version of flying!

"Yoicks, and AWAYYYYY!!" Boogerman said, dramatically, as he 'flew'. Then he looked to the screen. "Good thing I have diplomatic immunity! Otherwise, I would be sued big time by Daffy."

As he 'flew' Boogerman spotted the tank below him, then he dived toward it with breakneck speed.

"BOOGER BOMBER!"

As he increased speed, the friction made from that speed covered Boogerman like a meteor would do when crashing towards earth. Just then, Boogerman made impact with the tank.

KA-BLAM!

The tank looked like it just exploded, and Boogerman hopped out of the wreckage and looked at it. The cowboys then came up behind him.

"Hey!" Colorado Kid said. "I thought you said we would take it out together!"

"I did!" Boogerman said. "I guess I got a little carried away."

Just then, something started moving from out of the rubble, making the heroes get ready. In fact, two figures came out of the smoke. One was a small boy that looked like Zatch Bell, save for the pastier colors and purple eyes. He also had a sinister appeal about him. This was Zeno Bell.

Next to him was Zeno's book keeper, Dufort. Dufort looked unemotional with silver spiky hair, a white jacket, a grey shirt, blue pants, and black shoes.

"Zeno and Dufort!" Boogerman exclaimed. "Don't tell me that you two are working for the Dark One?!"

"The proper term is 'with', not 'for.'" Zeno replied, crossing his arms. "Once the whole world is covered in darkness, everything will finally belong to us and revenge on Zatch will be mine."

"What is it with bad guys and the whole revenge thing anyway?" Colorado Kid asked. "It gets a little redundant after a while."

"I don't have time for the likes of you four anyway." Zeno said, putting his arms down. "If you would kindly get out of my way, I will forget this ever happened."

"Pass." Dakota Dude simply said, crossing his arms. "We ain't letting cause more trouble around here."

Zeno then sighed before looking at the four of them again.

"Well, if you insist." Zeno said. Then he looked to his book keeper. "Dufort, it's time to fight."

Dufort just opened up the book as it glows an aura.

"Zaker."

Just then, a bolt of lightning flashed from Zeno's finger, forcing the four heroes to dodge the attack.

"Booger Flick!"

Boogerman then flicked what looks like a booger at Zeno. Zeno stood firm before this weird attack.

"Rashield."

A shiled of lightning appeared before Zeno, and it electrocutes the booger, thus turning it to ash.

"Dakota Slam!"

Dakota Dude did his attack next. The Dakota Slam was made up of him charging toward Dufort in an attempt to knock the book out of his hands. Dufort countered the attack by using his leg to block it.

"Grr..." Dakota Dude growled.

"Montana Mash!"

Moo Montana then jumped into the air and swung his lasso around and lassoed Zeno with it.

"Hey! What are you-" Zeno asked, being spun around with the lasso. Just then, Zeno was smashed to the ground, making huge cracks. Colorado Kid noticed this.

"Hey guys!" Colroado Kid called out. "Get back over here! I have an idea."

And so the heroes did, making Zeno and Dufort walk towards them.

"I had enough of your insolence." Zeno said. "It's time to say goodbye."

"Couldn't agree more." Colorado Kid replied, smirking. "Goodbye!"

Then, Colorado Kid stomped on the ground, thus making the ground crack some more underneath Dufort and Zeno. Just then the ground shattered, making the two plummet down to where Squidward, Patrick, Sarah, Ed, Double D, Eddy, Zoro, and Sanji were. The four looked down to where the ground was shattered.

"Should we go down after those two?" Dakota Dude asked.

"I don't think so." Boogerman said, crossing his arms. "I'm pretty sure that someone is down there to take care of them."

Back down there, the place sounded like it was shaking, and making those that were resting wake up.

"What's all that racket?!" Squidward asked, dodging some of the falling rubble.

"The place is collapsing!" Zoro said. "Watch out!"

The heroes then all shielded themselves from the dust that broke away from the rubble. The heroes then look to see Zeno and Dufort wiping the dust away.

"It's Zeno and Dufort!" Ed exclaimed. "They've come to exterminate us!"

"Actually, we're here because an insolent cow dropped us here." Zeno said. Then he smirked evilly. "But that extermination is something we can arrange! Dufort, ready yourself."

The heroes then readied themselves as Dufort opened the book once more.

"Zaker."

Like before, a bolt of lightning bursted from Zeno's finger, so the heroes went to dodge the attack. Ed then charged toward Zeno.

"Prepare to meet your doom!" Ed declared, still charging. "Ed-Butt!"

Ed then, litterally, used his head to ram Zeno into the wall, doing some damage.

"'Atta boy, Ed!" Eddy said. "Good way to use your head!"

"Thank you, Eddy!" Ed said, smiling his goofy smile.

"Zakeruga."

Just then, Ed was shocked at the back, litterally, by Zeno who had his finger out, like last time.

"Ow!" Ed said in pain. "My back hurts!"

"Hey!" Sarah said. "No one hurts my brother except me!"

Sarah then punched Zeno in the face, knocking him right next to Dufort.

"Insolent girl!" Zeno said, rubbing some blood away from his mouth. "You'll pay for that!"

"You dare to call a girl insolent?" Sanji asked, getting angry. "Why you little..."

Sanji then charged towards Zeno, ready to use his attack.

"Anti-Manners Kick Course!"

POW!

Dufort took the hit, only getting a little bruise, then opening the book again, as if to shout another spell.

"Oh no you don't!" Patrick said, charging towards Dufort. Patrick rammed the guy in the side, making him drop the side.

"Oh no! The book!" Zeno cried out, trying to get the book. Just then, Squidward and Zoro stopped in front of the book, blocking Zeno from it.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Squidward asked, smirking.

"Grr..." Zeno growled.

So the fight was practically over. Sarah, Eddy, and Ed were standing on Dufort so he wouldn't try getting away while Zeno was being hoisted in the air by Patrick. Zeno was still struggling to break free.

"So what should we do with these guys?" Patrick asked.

"I say we make them tell us what's going on." Squidward said, crossing his arms. "There's been something screwy going on, especially when Buggy was trying to trophitize us."

"Good idea." Zoro said. "Since they were in our way, we should get some info out of them."

Just then, unknown to everyone, Dufort's eyes glowed a bit blue as he held out his hand towards the book. Just then, the book levitated and flew towards Dufort's hand as he got it back in his grasp and knocked the three kids off of him. After that, Zeno punched Patrick in the face and ran back to Dufort.

"If you want to find out, then we'll SHOW you!" Zeno said. "Dufort! The spell!"

"Jikerdor."

Just then, the heroes were magnetized to what looks like a metal hand with jets on the side. And if that wasn't bad enough, a subspace bomb came out of the back!

"Oh come on!" Eddy complained. "This is NOT cool! And I'm starring in a future crossover story soon!"

"I hope you like your trip." Zeno said, smirking as the hand's rockets activated and launched into the sky. He then laughed evilly as the two left the ruins.

"We gotta get out of here!" Squidward said, panicking. "Now!"

Patrick was looking around as fast as he could, then he looked to see a button on the thumb of the hand and pressed it with his arm. Just then, the hand broke apart as each of them started falling to the ground.

"Brace for impact!" Double D yelled, getting everyone close together, ready to go splat on the ground...

But it never came.

The reason, Boogerman just 'flew' in using his gas powers and grab the lot of them. Back at the ruins, the bomb exploded, consuming it all in an orb of darkness. Buggy's trophy was also seen sucked into it as well.

Back at the cliffside, the guys were breathing heavily while Boogerman, Moo Montana, Colorado Kid, and Dakota Dude watched them.

"I really hate it when bad guys do that." Sarah said, standing up.

"Don't worry." Patrick said, getting the others up. "Since you're with us, nothing bad's gonna happen."

"Tell that to how the author makes the story." Boogerman said, looking to the sky.

Meanwhile, at a distance to the ruins being absorbed, the Dark One watched as the ruins were being consumed by the dark orb. And from that, he felt a little... sad. His head hung down with regret as he recounted the times that each bombs exploded. Olympus Colosseum, Moo Mesa, Bad Mr.Frosty's ice castle, and now the old ruins. Sure, it was his orders, but was it really right? He could only think...

But those thoughts were interrupted when he had to dodge a blast of lightning.

"Guy's quick, I'll give him that." Sparx said, flying towards the Dark One.

"You don't know the half of it!" Franky said, running along with Luffy, Kratos, Earthworm Jim, Spyro, Brook, and Chopper.

Just then, several Darklings appeared to halt their progress, but they were merely punched out of the way.

"Get back here!" Spyro demanded as he flew over a horde of Darklings and started running again. The Dark One then fired some laser blasts from his podium, luckily they were parried by Kratos' blades. Just then, the Dark One summoned some zombies to try and stop them.

"Out of the way, rot-for-brains!" Earthworm Jim said, blasting all of them away with his ray gun. The Dark One watched as the zombies were being torn apart. He looked down to see one zombie grabbing the bomb in an attempt to get it down. The zombie succeeded, but only got crushed as a result. Two zombies then went to the sides of the bomb and pulled on it, activating the countdown.

"They're doing it again!" Earthworm Jim exclaimed.

"Get off of there!" Spyro demanded, trying to pull one zombie away. Luffy was seen on the other side, trying to punch the zombie off. They were then pulled away by two other zombies.

"No touchy the buddy!" Sparx said, bursting through the zombie and making it let go of the purple dragon. Franky punched the other zombie, making it let go of Luffy. They then turned to see the countdown getting very low.

"Let's get out of here!" Chopper cried. "The bomb's about to explode!"

And them, the heroes ran off far away from the bomb, just before it detonated. The zombies were unable to escape, but the heroes managed to. The Dark One only watched this event, before sighing again. From here, it seemed to be only a matter time before the whole world was swallowed by the darkness.

A/N: Well folks! There's the chapter! Hope you liked it!


	14. Shadow DonZilla Attacks!

A/N: You know, we haven't seen these guys since like... many chapters ago! About time they came back! Well let's see what's going on with them at the moment, alright?

Chapter 13: Shadow Don-Zilla Attacks! An Old Friend Found and Captured, And Heroes Assisted By a Deadly Nun (Nuns Wear Clothes Like That?)

"About time a chapter focused on us!" Don Patch said, as he along with Revy, Roberta, and the Kankers were walking along. "I haven't had any screentime since the last chapter we starred in. And I can't remember which one it was!"

"Do you mind?" Marie asked, listening to an MP3 player. "I'm trying to listen to my music here."

"Frankly," Roberta began. "I'm glad that we haven't faced any enemies in a while. It had us take a break for a while."

"Wait," Don Patch began. "Those were breaks?"

Several screencaps show Don Patch taking beach photos of Revy and Roberta while the Kankers were taking tans over on the beach. Then it went back to where they were at the moment.

"I thought that was a way to make easy money." Don Patch said, tapping his chin. Then he shrugged. "Oh well. It was pretty good though. And I really must say Revy, during one of those shoots, I could've swore I saw your..."

Just then, Don Patch was interrupted when a black arrow shot through him, surprising the others. The next thing they knew, Don Patch was lifelessly on the ground as a trophy.

"Like they always say," Lee said, looking at the trophy. "Stuff happens. Especially in parodies like these."

"It's Alligator!" May exclaimed pointing ahead. Everyone then looked ahead to see Crocodile, in the sandy flesh and with a darkness gun in his arm.

"Once again, it's CROCODILE." Crocodile began. "And also, it seems that we meet again, and after a few chapters too."

At that comment, the girls all raised their eyebrows.

"Did he just break the 4th wall?" Roberta asked, still with a raised eyebrow.

"Now that's plain creepy." Revy said. Then she looked at the screen. "Try suing me for the reference, and I'll blow your brains out."

"Now then," Crocodile began, aiming the gun at the heroes. "Are you all ready to be trophitized?"

"Gee, let us think." Lee began, smirking. "No!"

"I hear your mouth moving," Revy said, smirking as well. "But all I hear are several blabs, and soon lots and lots of pain when I put my gun up your ."

"Quite a mouth on you, isni't it?" Crocodile asked smirking back. Then he charged up the gun and fired. Luckily, the heroes dodged. Crocodile then frowned at that. "So you want to do this the hard way, eh? Very well then. Spores, take possession of the trophy's shadow and bring it into solid form."

Just then, several dark spores appeared and gathered all on Don Patch's trophy form's shadow. The spores then all clumped togehter from the shadow to form a darker, evil, more twisted version of Don Patch! This evil Don Patch was a darker shade of orange, the gloves were made like claws, the spikes were spikier, the eyes were bloodshot, and his mouth was full of fangs. Shadow Don Patch chuckled evilly before taking out a sharper version of Don Patch sword.

"Oh, ain't this just nice?" Marie asked, being sarcastic. "We've got two bad guys to deal with! A guy made out of sand who names himself after a reptile, and a monster version of that annoying snack food."

"What do we do now?" May asked, looking from one villain to the other. "We can't fight one guy while the other is on us!"

"Perhaps if we had a distraction?" Roberta wondered, thinking of a plan.

"What distraction, maid?" Revy asked, being rude. "We're apparentely the main event of these two clowns, so they'll try to get us either way!"

"Have a nice life as trophies, girls." Crocodile said, charging up his gun. But before he could fire, several gun shots knocked off his aim and made him step back a little. "What is this?!"

Everyone then looked to their right to see what looks like a female on a waver like Revy did. Revy instantly recognized her and frowned.

"Oh great." Revy said, being sarcastic. "She's here."

"Who's that?" The Kankers asked as the woman parked the waver just near them and walked to the front of them while holding a gun over her shoulder while another is in her pocket.

"That would be Eda." Revy said, annoyed with the fact the other female is here. "From the Church of Violence back in Roanapur."

"Nuns wear clothes like that?" Lee asked, surprised at the woman's choice of clothing. Then Lee looked at the screen. "Try guessing where THIS reference came from."

The screen took in a closer look at the female, named Eda. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes, angular pink sunglasses, a pink tube top showing some of her impressive assets (and the perverts are already getting ideas), blue miniskirt, and sandals.

"Looks like you've been slipping up a bit, s." Eda commented, looking from Crocodile to Shadow Don Patch. "Also, I never took you for a babysitter."

"I'm no babysitter, b." Revy retorted, getting annoyed. "They're following me on their own choice!"

"Revs, there are a few things both wrong and right with what you said." Roberta said, following the statement. "What you have wrong is that we, along with you, were actually following Don Patch to find his friend, the one with the afro."

"And what she has right," Marie added. "Is that she's not a babysitter. We're not kids! Heck, we're the Kanker sisters! One of the toughest trio of girls around."

"I'll believe that when I see it." Eda said, smirking. Her sunglasses then gleamed as she ran towards Crocodile and kicked the large darkness gun into the air. Then she continuously shot it with the two guns she had, making it break apart. Then she blew the smoke from her guns as Crocodile grunted in anger.

"I'll let you all off the hook for now," Crocodile began, slowly dissolving into sand and blowing away. "But I'm not so sure if the shadow of your little snack food will be as merciful as I. Guess you'll find out soon enough."

As Crocodile disappeared, Eda looked to the others and asked, "Snack food?"

"That guy." Revy said, pointing to the trophy of Don Patch. Then, they heard some evil laughter before turning to Shadow Don Patch. More dark spores started gathering upon him, making him grow in size. Just then, he was five times larger, and more evil!

"Hey, snack food!" May said, going towards Don Patch's trophy. "Time to wake up!"

May then tapped the base of Don's trophy form and brought him back to life. Don was a little drowzy before getting up.

"Not to worry, fair maidens, heroic knight, Sir Patch of Don, shall protect yo-" Don Patch began, starting to wake up fully. He then got in a shocked pose when he saw the giant form of Shadow Don Patch. "HOLY CRAP! IT'S SHADOW DON-ZILLA!"

"You made that up, didn't you?" Roberta asked, as if knowing the answer.

"Yes," Don Patch replied, plainly. "Yes I did."

Just then, everyone looked toward Shadow Don-Zilla as he stomped towards them.

"Looks like this is our big break, guys!" Don Patch said. "Our finest hour until the final battle comes. This is going to be one epic battle. In fact, it might be an epic battle of epicness! It might even be-"

BANG!

Shadow Don-Zill then just fell down, slowly dissolving into darkness as Don then sweatdropped as Revy and Eda blew the smoke from their guns.

"Well," Don Patch began. "THAT wasn't so epic as I thought it would." Don Patch then muttered, "I just know Papa-T's only complaint on this chapter will be lack of action on some of our parts."

"Well, guess stuff is done here." Eda said putting her gun away. "I'll be seeing you later."

Eda then walked off while Revy called to her saying, "Good riddence!"

Don Patch then looked to Revy.

"Who was that woman?" Don Patch asked.

"That's Eda, from the Church of Violence." Revy replied, crossing her arms, and smoking another cigarette.

"Oh." Don Patch simply said. He looked to Eda, then to Revy, then back, then forth. Don Patch then ran towards Eda and brought her back to where they were. Revy then smirked at that.

"I know where this is going." Revy said to herself, smirking at what Don's doing.

"Hey, what the..." Eda said, confused on what Don's doing. She then put her hands on her hips as Don Patch was talking.

"Hey, Eda, listen! I need your help! Bobobo's captured, and we need to..."

And so, like before, Eda was walking off again. Don Patch then sighed before perking up. He heard the sound of whirring before looking in one direction. He then started dragging Eda by the back of her tube top and ran in said direction.

"Come on! There's no time to lose!" Don Patch said as he dragged Eda on the ground. She tried struggling to get out of Don's grasp, but that was pretty hard. Revy, Roberta, and the Kankers then followed suit, Revy laughing hard at Eda's expense.

As it turns out, the whirring came from what looks like a flat hover carrier slowly floating along the river. Darklings that look like soldiers were marching around on the top of the ship, guarding what looks to be a trophy of a familiar figure. In fact, it WAS familiar, for the trophy was none other than Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, and he was being chained down to the ship in trophy form! The carrier then started picking up speed and zoomed off towards what looks to be a floating island in the sky.

Don Patch stopped near the edge of the waterfall, with Eda, Revy, Roberta, and the Kankers close behind, as he looked angry at the carrier getting away.

"Hey, you freaks!" Don Patch shouted out. "Give back Bobobo! Give him back right now, or else I'll make you hurt so hard that not even Dr.Mario can help you out!"

"That ship is out of our reach now." Roberta said, observing the distance. "If we were to have an aircraft of our own, we would be able to catch it from here."

"Any ideas on gettin' to that thing?" Eda asked, looking at the others.

"I got one." Revy said. Then, she got out what looks like a cellphone and dialed a number. Then she held it up to her ear. An answer. "Hey Dutch... Yes, everything is fine... You mind getting that helicopter over near my spot? ...Thanks."

Revy then hung up as a helicopter was seen flying from the bottom of some place and flying towards them.

"He's good." Eda commentated, seeing the helicopter come by. Just then, Lee Kanker felt something get in her hair and started scratching it. Eda looked to the girl. "Something up, red?"

"Nothin', just an itch." Lee said, still scratching it. But little did the Kanker know was that particular itch will be explained soon.

A/N: Well, there's the chapter! Hope you liked it!


	15. Nightmare on Ed Street VII

A/N: Now that we know what Don Patch's group is up to, let's see how Jack, Jimmy, Nazz, and Johnny are doing, shall we?

Chapter 14: Nightmare on Ed Street VII: Suit Regained, Battle With Brats, and A Mysterious and Sexy Companion

Back at the facility, Jack was going down the facility as fast as he could before he stopped near an open door and peered inside. The pumpkin-like head of his smiled as he saw his regular outfit. Jack then looked over to where he ran from.

"The coast is clear." Jack said. "You can move."

And then, Nazz, Jimmy, and Johnny, along with Plank, came out of their hiding places. Jimmy put down a garb that looked the same as the walls around him and looked to the screen.

"Try guessing this reference!" Jimmy said to the readers out there and went towards Jack. Nazz came out from hiding by putting down a newspaper, like the usual cartoon gag.

"To think," Nazz said, walking towards Jack and Jimmy. "Zombies really ARE stupider than they look."

Jack then looked around and asked the two of them, "Where's Johnny and Plank?"

Then they heard someone humming a familiar game tune as a particular box started moving towards them. When the box reached the three, the movement, along with the singing, stopped.

"Snake?" Jimmy asked. "Is that you?"

Jimmy then went up to touch the box, but then the box was lifted off, scaring the heck of Jimmy. And guess who was under the box? Johnny 2x4 with Plank at his side.

"Nope, just me and Plank!" Johnny said. "Neat reference, huh? Plank thought of it!"

"Just hope Snake won't find out about it." Jack said, looking back to where his outfit was. Jack then ran towards it, with the three kids close behind. The four then look closely at the contained outfit.

"Nice duds." Johnny 2x4 commented. Then he looked at Plank. "What's that, buddy? ...Yeah, I was wondering about the green thing on the wrist too."

"That's my usual weapon for my regular outfit." Jack said, answering Plank's unheard question. "It's the Soul Robber. It's used like a whip and other uses."

"Other uses?" Nazz asked. "Like what?"

"Such as helping me reach high places and to get things out of my way." Jack answered. Then he looked back to the suit. "Now to just get it out of there."

"Uh, guys?" Jimmy asked, getting nervous. "Don't you think getting in here was a little too easy?"

As if to answer Jimmy's question, the bridge started retracting into the platform.

"Jimmy, you just learned one of life's important lessons." Nazz said, looking at Jimmy. "Never say that accursed phrase! Bad stuff always happens after that."

"Oh relax, Nazz!" Johnny said, not worried. "How could it get any worse?"

Just then, some figures came out of the darkness around them. They all had a dark likeness of Jack's original outfit, as well as a darker form of a skeleton to wear the outfits. There was one four the four of them. One for Jack, one for Johnny, one for Nazz, and one for Jimmy.

"You just HAD to say it, didn't you?" Nazz asked, putting her hands on her hips. Johnny giggled sheepishly.

"It looks like they made some doubles of my outfit to get a security system for the original." Jack said, observing the situation. "If we have any chance at getting my suit back, we have to get these guys out of the way."

"Right on!" Johnny said, getting excited. "It's clobbering time! And good thing I have diplomatic immunity!"

And so they began to fight. Jack had an easy time with his clone. Every time the clone would try to attack him, he would just sidestep or swerve out of the way. Just then, when the clone was distracted, Jack burned it down with his fire breath. The ashes then dissolved into shadow spores and they flew away.

Johnny 2x4 was resourceful in his fight. He kept on hopping around the clone, making it spin and get dizzy. Johnny also had the clone accidentally trip over Plank and fall face-first onto the floor. When he was down, Johnny piledrived the clone, making it dissolve into several dark spores.

Jimmy was having a harder time with the clone he fought. All of his attacks did little damage to the clone, so he had to resort to running around and make the clone chase him. Jimmy then saw he was running towards the edge and made an immediate u-turn, thus dodging the clone's attack and making it fall to its doom.

Nazz's fight was, oddly enough, the quickest. She just grabbed the clone's arm and slammed it onto the floor, making it disappear into several spores.

When the clones looked to be gone, Jack faced the container with his original outfit once more.

"Now to just get my suit back." said Jack as he went towards the container. Just then Jimmy pointed up into the air.

"Look out!" Jimmy cried. Jack then immediately looked up to see another clone trying to dive bomb him. But before the clone could make impact, something drilled through its torso and made it dissolve into many shadow spores. Then that 'something' landed on the ground, feet first. The four saw that the attacker was a white bat with human attributes. This white bat had green eyes, pink lipstick on her lips, a skintight black body suit with a large pink heart-shaped breast plate, long white gloves, and thigh-high white boots with pink hearts on the toes. She also had long eyelashes with blue make-up on her eyelids. She also had black bat wings on her back. This was...

"It's Rouge the Bat of Sonic fame!" Jimmy said in amazement, pointing at the bat girl.

Oh sure, interrupt the narrator while he's speaking, very nice, Jimmy.

"Sorry, oh all powerful narrator." Jimmy said, sheepishly.

"That's me." Rouge said, smiling. "Don't wear it out."

As Rouge came up to them, the four couldn't help but stare as her hips went from side to side as she walked towards them. Johnny then looked to Plank.

"What was that, buddy?" Johnny asked his 2x4 friend, quietly so the others wouldn't hear. "Rouge is what?" After a few seconds, Johnny had a shocked look on his face and made several sounds of disgust. Then he looked at Plank with a stern glare. "Plank, that is NOT appropriate for a parody like this!"

"So, what brings you here, Rouge?" Nazz asked, a little curious. Rouge then stopped near them.

"I came because I'm on a little self-mission of payback." Rouge explained. "These guys used one of their bombs on my grand estate, taking my jewels along with it."

"Along with your bed, tv, closet, extra clothes, posters, and everything else?" Nazz asked. "I feel you, girl. Same thing happend to me!"

As Nazz and Rouge chatted, Johnny and Jimmy looked at each other.

"Any idea on how weird this just got?" Johnny asked.

"No clue." Jimmy responded. Anyway, back with Jack, he looked at his original suit and put his hand to the glass.

"It's good to have you back." Jack whispered quietly as he opened the case. Just then, after that, the alarm sounded. Nazz and Rouge then stopped their little chat as they looked to the front with Jimmy and Johnny.

"They're onto us!" Jimmy cried out. "What do we do?!"

Jack then smiled an almost fiendish smile before turning to Rouge.

"Rouge," Jack began. "Do you by any chance have a Smash Ball on your hands?"

"Here's one," Rouge said, handing him one. "Why do you need it?"

Jack then put the Smash Ball up to his face and crushed it against the glass, breaking the container as well as making him glow an aura. "Time for a little reunion."

"What's that, Plank?" Johnny asked his wooden companion. Then he looked to the others. "Plank says, incoming zombies!"

Jack, for some reason, was firm. He was starting to glow a white light while his original outfit was glowing as well. Just then, more and more zombies start going inside the room, and when it looks like another was about to go in...

"SOUL ROBBER!!"

The zombies were all blasted through the wall and were destroyed upon impact! The place was also smoking now too. From out of the smoke came out Jack, back in his original black and white outfit, soul robber, and skeletal body.

"I AM THE PUMPKIN KING!" Jack bellowed as he held up his arms in the air. Then he laughed victoriously as the other four came up to him.

"Nice trick, bones." Rouge said, with her hand on her hip. She then looked to see more zombies were coming. "You think you can handle more of these bozos though?"

"You'll see." Jack responded, getting out his Soul Robber. Jack then swung the Soul Robber out and grabbed one of the zombies, then started slamming it continuously onto another wave of zombies, destroying them instantly.

The newcomer to the group, Rouge, was also having easy time, kicking off zombie heads left and right. She even made a domino effect on a large line of zombies!

As for Johnny, Nazz, and Jimmy, they just had the zombies attack each other by accident.

For the rest of the way, the last wave was no problem at all! Later, the heroes found themselves in what looks like an empty room, a bit circular and as high as a tower would.

"It looks like the path ends here." Jimmy said, observing the place. "How are we going to find a way out?"

"There's always a way out, Jimmy." Jack said, not afraid at all. "We just have to look around the place until we find one."

As Jack looked around, Rouge, with her super-good hearing, thought she heard some laughing in the background. Then she grew a little more concerned as it got louder. Then her eyes widened before shouting, "Jack! Look out!"

"Huh?" Jack asked. But it was too late, for a blur with a long, grey sleeve with a creepy looking hand just grabbed Jack and hoisted him into the air. The grey sleeve and creepy hand were connected to a creepy looking Heartless that looked like a metal baloon with a fang-like mouth, a large stitch on the middle of its face, yellow eyes, and a cage right under it. Inside the cage were three kids wearing Halloween costumes. One was a boy wearing a devil's costume. Second was a girl wearing a witch's costume. Third was a boy wearing a skeleton's costume. The Heartless was known as the Prison Keeper while the three kids were, in order, Lock, Shock, and Barrel!

"Lock!" Lock said, taking off his mask.

"Shock!" Shock said, taking off her mask.

"Barrel!" Barrel said, taking off his mask.

"You three!" Jack exclaimed, his face turning into a stern face. "Just what are you doing here with this Heartless you had the last time Sora, Donald, and Goofy visited Halloween Town?!" Just then, realization hit him. "Oh, don't tell me, you three are working for the Darkness, aren't you?"

"We're not working, we're playing!" Lock said, putting his mask on.

"And winning!" Shock added, putting her mask on.

"Care for a round, Jack?" Barrel asked, putting his mask back on.

"The guys here just wanted your outfit, Jack." Lock said, crossing his arms.

"But you had to go and steal it back. Naughty naughty, Jack!" Shock said, giggling after.

"So what do you have to say for that?" Barrel asked. "Eh, Jack?"

"Haven't you all learned your lesson from the last time you pulled this stunt?" Jack asked, being stern. "No good is going to come out of this! Once I get out of this, I'll teach you the true form of discipline!"

"As if you'll have a chance!" The trio of brats chorused. The Prison Keeper then brutally slammed Jack into one of the walls, giving him some damage. But that was only the start. The Prison Keeper then started dragging Jack across the wall, brutally torturing and harming him badly with every passing second. Jack kept on trying to resist the pain, but some grunts of pain escaped his mouth as Lock, Shock, and Barrel kept on laughing at Jack's pain.

"Oh no! Jack!" Johnny cried out from where he was. "If he stays like that, he's done for!"

"How can we help him?!" Jimmy cried out, running around in circles. Rouge then stopped him by covering his mouth.

"Pipe down." Rouge said, looking up to where the Prison Keeper Heartless is. "I'll get him down."

Rouge then used her wings to fly up high above the Prison Keeper. Then she starting diving down towards it while spinning, like a drill.

"Drill Kick!"

The attack then nailed the Prison Keeper in the eye, making the Heartless roar in pain and let go of Jack. Rouge then floated softly to the ground while Jack landed on his feet, but he bent down on one knee in pain.

"You okay, bones?" Rouge asked, concerned for Jack's well being.

"Almost..." Jack said, worn out from what the Prison Keeper did to him. "I don't think I could fight like this for the moment, though."

"Don't worry, Jack!" Jimmy said. "We'll give them the ol' 1-2 for you!"

"Aw, how sweet!" Lock's voice mocked as the Prison Keeper came down to their level. "Looks like the latter of Jack's crew has to fight us all by their lonesome!"

"This is gonna be fun!" Shock said. "We'll be having them as trophies in no time!"

"Hope you guys like being smashed!" Barrel said, laughing after.

"Like we'll lose to brats like you!" Nazz said, getting ready to fight. Johnny, Jimmy, and Rouge then went into fighting positions as well while Jack was resting and recovering. Rouge then heard what looks like music in the background.

"Oh please don't tell me these guys are gonna sing." Rouge said, slapping her forehead.

"They're gonna sing." Jimmy said, making Rouge look at him.

"I said don't tell me." Rouge retorted, making Jimmy apologize sheepishly. Then, the song, as well as the fight, began.

Lock, Shock, and Barrel: **_La, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la  
_**  
**_Hail to the Darkness  
Good will never win!  
When you find our booby traps  
They will do you in!_**

Shock: **_Some villains made a brotherhood  
To rob the world of all things good  
They knew some would fight  
To set things right  
So they made lackies set good down root!_**

Johnny: **_Stop! We had enough of you!  
Your punishment is overdue!_**

Jimmy: **_You instigated chaos here  
And turned this world unto its ear!_**

Lock, Shock, and Barrel: _**Hail to the Darkness  
Put them to the test  
Keep them guessing all the time  
Never let them rest!  
**_  
(As the song was sung, the Prison Keeper swallowed up Lock and started unleashing some fire based attacks, althought most were knocked back at the beast by Rouge's kicks, making Lock drop back into the cage and restore the Prison Keeper back to normal)

Barrel: **_When all of light comes to an end_**

Shock: **_They'll take the whole world over then_**

Lock: **_They'll be so pleased, I do declare_**

Lock, Shock, and Barrel: **_The whole world should beware!  
Wheeeeeeee!_**

(As the song was sung, the Prison Keeper swallowed Shock next, depending on scratch attacks next and electricity. But thanks to the use of Jimmy's nightbrace, the electricity shot back at the Heartless, making Shock drop back into the cage)

"Next batch of attacks, coming up!" Shock said as the Prison Keeper floated around.

"You brats are getting a MAJOR timeout when this is over!" Nazz said, still going around to brace for the next attack.

Lock: **_Now that evil is the king  
We'll get away with everything!  
You can't scold us for our pranks  
The new world rulers, let's give thanks!_**

Rouge: **_Don't be foolish, think now  
All this danger isn't fun and games_**

Nazz: **_When the world is back to normal  
Do you really want the blame?!_**

Lock, Shock, and Barrel: **_Hail to the Darkness  
This is so much fun!  
We make mischeif day and night  
Our work is never done!  
_**  
Johnny and Jimmy: **_If Jack told you once, he told you twice  
To straighten out your act  
_**  
Nazz and Rouge: **_You'll never get away with this  
And that, you brats, is fact!_**

(As that was sung, Barrel was swallowed up next, having the Prison Keeper depend on bites and blue fire for attacks. Luckily, Johnny batted them back at the Prison Keeper using Plank as a bat, apologizing to his buddy afterwards. Then the Heartless resorted to swallowing Lock and Shock as well, making him glow an aura of green fire)

Johnny: (charging toward Prison Keeper) **_We've had enough of this disgrace!_**

(As he sung, he started pulling the monster's mouth open)

Johnny: **_So tell us where's that hidden place_**

(Johnny then jumped inside the monster's mouth and attacked from the inside)

Johnny: **_Where all those bombs are kept on stage_**

(Just then, the Prison Keeper spat out Johnny before getting ready to explode)

Johnny: **_Or you will face our rage!_**

Trio of brats: **_Wheeee!_**

(Then, the song was over as the Prison Keeper exploded, sending Lock, Shock, and Barrel flying)

"And that was supposed to be OUR song!" Lock said as he was flying.

"And right now we're no better than those two that keep getting sent flying in that one anime!" Shock said, making a vague reference.

"Well, at least I know what we can say next." Barrel said, as he crossed his arms. Just then, they stopped flying in the air as gravity finally kicked in, and they fell into the darkness below.

"LOOKS LIKE THE THREE OF US ARE MAKING A TEAM ROCKET CLICHE!" The trio yelled as they dropped into the darkness. The four watched as the brats fell while Jack finally stood up, recovered.

"You know," Johnny began. "I agree with them on one part."

"Why's that?" Nazz asked.

"They actually WERE doing a Team Rocket cliche, but they got it reversed." Johnny explained. "They're supposed to be sent flying to the sky, not drop to the abyss."

"He has a point there." Rouge said, standing up. Then she looked at Jack. "See you're feeling better, bones."

"Thanks. I'm feeling better for the moment." Jack responded, smiling his usual smile.

Jimmy then spotted a red button nearby and pressed it. Just then, a door opened on the far side of the room. Then, the five heroes walked into the sunlight.

"Oh, beautfiul shine of day!" Jimmy said, almost poetically. "How I have missed you so!"

Rouge looked around at the sights ahead of them, then commented, "You know, for something like this to be ruins, it looks a little more high tech. You think there's something we're missing here?"

"Probably, who knows?" Jack said, shrugging his shoulders. He then spied two zombies dragging out what looks like another bomb out of another corridor. Jack then scratched the bottom part of his head.

"Hmmm..." Jack muttered. "Looks like the source of where these bombs are coming from are just beyond that corridor. We should go and check it out."

A/N: Looks like things are getting even edgier for our heroes as they get close to solving the mystery of these dark bombings. What is beyond that corridor? Where are all these zombies coming from? Why is the narrator asking so many questions? Stay tuned for the answers later on The Obscurum Emissary!

Rouge isn't playing anyone in particular. I added her in because I found out that she was a hidden sticker in Brawl, which got me more interested in her.

Well, until next time folks, read and review!


	16. The Pet Detective and the Devil

A/N: And from here on, I'm still getting the usual reviews for this story like I can! Anyway, let's go and meet the characters playing Captain Falcon and Olimar, shall we?

Chapter 15: The Pet Detective and the Devil or Friends Reunited

Meanwhile, in some unknown forest in the world, what appears to be a hibernating zombie in the form of a sumo wrestler. There were also various animals, mostly flying types such as birds, attacking every part of it. Then, the zombie sumo woke up and shook all the animals off it, sending them all in different directions. Then it directed its attention to an adult male human with sleek Elvis-like brown hair, a yellow hawaiian shirt, purple and red striped pants, and black boots. He also had a funny face on him. This was Ace Ventura, the world's best, and only, pet detective.

"Ooooooooookay..." Ace Ventura said, seeing the zombie go towards him. "Either A, I could confront this foul beast with my own bare hands and risk getting zombified along with being tropitized, or B, I could run away from this beast screaming like a little girl. A or B, what to choose..."

Just then, a chimpanzee named Spike climbed up onto Ace's shoulder and tapped his head a few times. Ace then looked to his simian friend.

"What is it, Spike?" Ace asked. "Have you found a solution to our little problem over here?"

Spike made a few monkey noises of approval after that and pointed behind them.

"If it's a giant horde of bananas, then you're seriously ripping off DK and Diddy Kong." Ace said, looking behind him. He then squinted as he saw something coming their way. "Heeeeeeeeeey... Isn't that the Falcon Flyer from those F-Zero games?"

And actually, it WAS! As it was zooming towards them, a figure jumped out from the vehicle towards the zombie sumo. And no, it was NOT Captain Falcon for some odd reason. Instead, it was a red-skinned figure with two stubs on his forehead, a black beard with his sideburns, yellow eyes, a brown heavy jacket, a black shirt, black pants, and black shoes. The figure's left arm was normal while the other was made out of heavy stone. There was also a tail right above the figure's rear end. This was Hellboy, he who protects the Earth from Armageddon!

"Red means stop!" Hellboy said as he reared his stone fist back towards the zombie sumo. Then he unleashed one massive punch at the zombie's face, instantly breaking it apart and make the body fall backwards. Hellboy then landed right near some small animals, nearly missing them. Hellboy then looked to see some green blood on his stone fist and grimaced. Then he wiped the blood off using his jacket. "Gets even messier every time."

"Gooooooooooooood afternoon, Mr.Tall, Bulky, and Red!" Ace Ventura said, sliding near Hellboy with Spike on his shoulder. "I'm quite impressed with how you massively punched that sumo zombie right there. But I couldn't help but noticed odd with how you came in."

Ace Ventura then looked over to the Falcon Flyer nearby and asked, "What were you doing with Captain Falcon's racing machine?"

"Don't have any vehicle that I know of." Hellboy responded.

"You sure Captain Falcon won't notice it's gone?" Ace Ventura asked, looking to Hellboy. Hellboy then smirked.

"I'm sure he'll take it like a man." Hellboy said, still smirking.

Meanwhile...

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FALCON FLYER?!" Captain Falcon screamed as he saw his garage empty.

Back with Ace and Hellboy...

"Weird, we had a cutaway gag." Ace said, looking at the sky. "Must be a reference to Family Guy."

"Look, if you don't mind," Hellboy began, turning the other way. "I want to go and hurry up so this chapter won't be focused on one topic."

"Alllllllrighty then," Ace Ventura said, going off. "I know EXACTLY where to go since I cheated and read the script of Super Smash Bros Brawl. And like any side-scroller people have played over the years, we keep going right until we hit a cutscene!"

Just then, Spike screeched and pointed ahead, showing that some Darklings have appeared to hinder their progress.

"And there's always some punching bags to fight along the way." Hellboy said, cracking his neck around.

"To heck with premature violence!" Ace said. Then he whistled as a large elephant stopped near them. Then Ace and Hellboy got on the elephants back as Ace continued. "Let's just run the stupid things over to save time!"

The elephant then blew its trumpet and charged toward the Darklings. Of course, the Darklings tried to run from the giant animal, but they all got flattened or kicked away. When the elephant got tired, Ace Ventura and Hellboy had to resort to fighting themselves. Hellboy had an easy time with the Darklings, since he had his Right Hand of Doom to blow them all away. Ace Ventura had the help of his animal friends to put an end to the giant wave of Darklings they were facing. Soon, the duo, along with Spike, stopped near a cliff.

"Gotta love that fresh air, don't you, Red?" Ace Ventura asked, checking out the view. "From here, you can see a tiny little island down below!"

"That's because this island is up in the sky." Hellboy responded, looking around. Then he saw something in the distance. "Hello, what's this?"

Hellboy and Ace then looked up to see the same ship flying from Don Patch, Revy, Eda, Roberta, and the Kankers back a couple of chapters ago.

"It looks like an aircraft carrying a trophy of a guy with a large afro." Ace Ventura said, examining the sight. Then he saw something up in the sky. "And THAT would be a helicopter cramped with people!"

Like Ace said, it WAS a helicopter cramped with people. In fact, Revy and Eda were at the wheel while Roberta was looking at the left side of the ship, Don Patch was looking at the right side, and the Kankers were in the back. Don Patch then kept jumping as he saw Bobobo's trophy.

"There he is!" Don Patch exclaimed, still jumping. "Let me at those guys! I'll make them pay for what they did to my friend!"

"Alright, alright! Sheesh! Stop yelling and jumping already." Eda said, driving the helicopter over the ship. Then the door opened as Don Patch got ready to jump. "Don't get your kicked while you're down there, okay?"

"Trust me, the one doing the kicking will be me!" Don Patch said. Then he put on a mobsters garb and took out what looks like a bazooka out of nowhere. Then he, Roberta, and the Kankers jumped out of the helicopter and towards the ship. "Hey freaks! Say hello to my little friend!"

Don Patch then fired the bazooka on the ship, ridding it of all enemies.

Back with Hellboy and Ace, they looked at the display with smiles on their faces.

"These guys sure know how to throw a party." Ace Ventura said.

"You up for going down there?" Hellboy asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." Ace responded. Then the two jumped off the cliff and towards the ship. Back on said ship, Don Patch, Roberta, and the Kankers land safely on it as Don Patch goes toward his friends trophy.

"Wake up, Bobobo!" Don Patch said, before touching the trophy. "It's smashy-smashy time!"

Then, Don Patch touched the base of the trophy and it was engulfed with light.The light then fades to Bobobo's glasses as they gleam in the sun. Just then, 'Starring Wario!' from DDR: Mario Mix is heard in the background as Bobobo then releases himself of his restraints.

"BA-DA-BOOOOOOOOOOOM!!" Bobobo shouted out in victory. "Say what?! Bobobo! Say what?! Is Back! Say What?! Bobobo! Oooooooooooooooh..."

Bobobo then made his trademark battle pose as he lashed out his nose hairs.

"GET UP! STAND UP!" Bobobo shouted. Bobobo then wound his nosehairs back in his nose and made another cool pose as fireworks are seen behind him. "BOBOBO IS BACK, AND BIGGER THAN EVER!!"

"Flashy display." May said, looking at the fireworks behind him.

"Bobobo! You're back!" Don Patch exclaimed in happiness as he kept jumping for joy. "And after 11 chapters of being trophitized!"

"A pleasure to see you back to normal, Mr.Bo." Roberta said, getting a confused look from the afroman.

"'Mr.Bo?'" Bobobo asked. "But I'm not married."

"She just speaks like that." Lee said. "She's what you call, Terminator's Maid. At least that's what Revy calls her."

"The good Terminator from the second movie or the bad one?" Bobobo asked next. Before Lee could answer, Hellboy and Ace Ventura landed on the ship.

"Hellooooooooooooooooooo kind heroes of this fanfic!" Ace Ventura said. "It's your friendly neighborhood pet detective, Ace Ventura! Along with his new partner, Hellboy!"

"Why's it you're giving yourself an introduction?" Hellboy asked.

"Dunno," Ace responded. "Maybe my enthusiasm for the new Wario Land game coming soon has gotten the better of me."

Just then, the gang heard growling behind them as they saw more Darklings appearing. Then they all looked to each other.

"You all thinking what I'm thinking?" Lee asked the group as they all smirked.

"Oh yeah..." Bobobo said, getting out his nosehair. "Time to clobber these guys for what they did to me! Super Fist of the Nosehair! Super Clobbering Smash!"

"This might get ugly folks," Don Patch began, looking at the screen. "So, for your safety, we put this scene in sound effect mode so you can only hear the noise of those being clobbered. Have a nice day."

BAM!

SMACK!

WHAM!

PUNCH!

BOOM!

WHACK!

WHOMP!

AOOOOOOOOGA!

The next scene is then shown with all the Darklings destroyed and Don Patch and Bobobo high five each other and do a victory dance. Then they look up to the helicopter Revy and Eda are still driving.

"Thanks for the help!" Don Patch said as he waved goodbye while the helicopter flew away. "They were nice women."

Back on the helicopter...

"Glad we're rid of those guys." Revy said, sighing. "They tired me out."

"Don't try jinxing it s," Eda said, looking at Revy. "We're going to see some other dipss later in this fanfic."

"Did you have to remind me?" Revy asked, slapping her forehead.

Meanwhile, back on the ship, the heroes looked to where it was going inside the island.

"Something tells me that something weird is going on in there, and I'm not sure what..." Hellboy said.

It looks to be something weird will be in store for them, but what will it be?

A/N: Well that's the chapter! See you next time!

I also leave it to you to guess the references!


	17. The SemiBiggest Battle Ever Seen

A/N: Is this story getting good or what? Here we see four new heroes in this chapter, along with the reappearance of old ones! I just know you'll like it! Enjoy!

Chapter 16: Nightmare on Ed Street VIII: Boogerman vs Rolf and Kevin or The Semi-Biggest Battle Anyone Has Ever Seen

It's been a couple of hours since the group of Boogerman, Moo Montana, Colorado Kid, and Dakota Dude teamed up with the group of Patrick, Squidward, Ed, Double D, Eddy, Sarah, Zoro, and Sanji. It's also been a couple of hours when they were trudging along the desert, striving to survive with little food and little water. After surviving that treacherous journey, they made it to the mountains, still walking.

"Are we even close to what we're looking for yet?" Eddy asked, tired from walking.

"Yes." Boogerman replied. "If my instincts are correct, as well as my knowledge of Super Smash Bros Brawl parodies, the HLZ carrier is around here somewhere."

"The ship from this author's other story?" Squidward asked.

"That's correct." Boogerman replied. "I was kept in charge of the carrier for the time being since the other members were taking a vacation. But when I had my back turned, those evil fiends stole the carrier and started using it for their evil deeds!"

"Well since it's so large, it couldn't have gone far, could it?" Sarah asked.

"Hey, would the HLZ Carrier happen to have the initials HLZ on it and look similar to those helicarriers that SHIELD from Marvel does?" Ed asked, looking up.

"Why yes, why do you ask, Ed?" Boogerman asked.

Just then, the sounds of lasers and bullets flying are heard in the sky as they all then look up.

"My guess is because it's having a dogfight with a helicopter." Colorado Kid said.

"Finally!" Boogerman said. "Now I can get the carrier back! I just have to get up there and take control from the inside."

"Well someone's already climbing up." Dakota Dude said as he looked to the mountain. "So you better hurry."

"What?" Boogerman asked, looking over to where Dakota Dude looked at. There, he saw two figures. One was a teenage, Japanese male with black hair, a white shirt, blue pants, and black shoes, holding a red book like Zeno's from earlier.. The second figure was a small kid with yellow hair, golden eyes, normal skin, a blue flowing shirt with a blue bowtie with a golden buttoon, and blue shoes. These two were Kiyo Takamine and Zatch Bell.

"We're almost there, Zatch." Kiyo said, getting Zatch up to him. "Just a little higher and we're there."

"Hey Kiyo, what will we do once we make it up there?" Zatch asked, looking at his partner.

"Simple, we investigate what's going on with the dogfight up there is about." Kiyo responded. Boogerman heard every word, and wasn't going to have it.

"I can't let Zatch and Kiyo get to the carrier before I do!" Boogerman said, going towards the mountain. "I remember what happened last time when Kiyo accidentally said a spell with Zatch inside! The kitchen took forever to fix after that!"

Just then, Boogerman did a superfart and started 'flying' up the mountain, saying, "I'll be seeing you guys later!"

"...I can still smell his fart from here." Zoro said, sweatdropping.

"Me too..." Sanji said, also sweatdropping.

"Now that's disturbing..." Double D said, sweatdropping as the third.

As Boogerman 'flew' up past Zatch and Kiyo, he said, "Race you to the top!"

"Was that Boogerman?" Zatch asked.

"Yep." Kiyo said, smirking. "Looks like he wants a race to the top. Well let's go Zatch!"

Zatch then nodded and laughed gleefully as they started jumping from ledge to ledge after Boogerman. Boogerman was in the lead so far, but he got hit in the head a few times on the way up by boulders and the two passed him on the way up. Kiyo and Zatch then make it to the top and high five each other in victory as Boogerman flies up to the next of them.

"That was not one of my best flights." Boogerman said as he looked around. "Now, to just get at the carrier-"

Boogerman stopped his sentence when he noticed two pre-teens standing nearby on the tippy top of the mountain peak. One of them was tall with blue hair, a yellow shirt with a white stripe around the middle, blue pants, and long, flat red shoes. This was the boy from the old country, Rolf.

The boy near Rolf had a red cap on backwards, a shovel-like chin, a green shirt, black pants, and red shoes. This was the tough guy, Kevin.

'I have to get by these guys...' Boogerman thought in his head. 'And I must NOT make a sound...'

"HEY!!" Zatch said loudly at the duo. "WHY ARE YOU GUYS SLEEPING?!"

"Zatch!" Boogerman and Kiyo said to the young mamodo. Unfortunately, Zatch's yell got Rolf and Kevin to open their eyes and hop in front of the three heroes.

"Halt!" Rolf said. "Who dares to be in the presence of Rolf during his meditation hours?"

"And I was sleeping here, dorks!" Kevin said, pointing at the three.

"W-w-w-wait!" Boogerman said, not wanting a fight. "We have a good reason for coming up here!"

"Riiight." Kevin said, not believing Boogerman. "And I'm Mewtwo."

"You do realize the irony of what you said, do you, Kevin?" Rolf asked his friend.

"I'm serious!" Boogerman said. "You have to let me pass, otherwise I can't my ship back!"

"What is this ship of which you speak of?" Rolf asked. "For it is not here on the tippy top of this mountain! This is Rolf's meditating spot!"

Boogerman was getting annoyed after this.

"Well it won't be if this dogfight destroys this mountain in its wake!" Boogerman said. "Let me through!"

"You dare to mock Rolf of his rightful property?!" Rolf asked, also getting annoyed. While he and Boogerman argued, Kevin then saw the carrier coming towards them and went wide-eyed.

"Uh... Rolf?" Kevin asked, tapping his shoulder.

"Yes, Kevin?" Rolf asked back, turning the way Kevin was looking at. Then his look dropped as he saw the HLZ Carrier coming towards them. Then he looked to Boogerman. "Truce?"

"Truce." Boogerman replied. "Quickly now, to the carrier!"

Just as the carrier hit the mountain, Boogerman, Rolf, and Kevin jumped from the mountain and bounced off the sides of the ship to try and find a way inside. Zatch and Kiyo however weren't so lucky, for they were already falling when the ship fell on impact.

Back at the bottom, the others were watching the whole thing with raised eyebrows.

"Any idea what's going on?" Eddy asked, curious about the rocks falling down.

"To be honest, I don't want to know." Double D responded. Just then, the heroes heard the sounds of screaming coming towards them. "Wonder who's screaming."

"SOMEBODY HELP US!!" Zatch cried out as he and Kiyo were still falling. Luckily, Patrick caught Zatch in his arms while Kiyo landed on Squidward's back. "Thanks, Patrick."

"No problem, Zatch." Patrick responded, setting the mamodo down. Just then, the heroes all saw dark spores creeping up towards them. And from them all formed a huge horde of Darklings!

"Not these guys again!" Sarah complained.

"Looks like we'll have to clean house." Moo Montana said, getting out his lasso. "Let's take them all in!"

"My friends and I will handle this one!" Ed said, bravely. Then he looks to guys. "Get behind me! I'll cover the front!"

"Ed, are you actually thinking of using..." Double D said, slowly smiling.

"The Batter-Ed!" Eddy finished, smiling the most. "'Atta boy, Ed! You're actually thinking for once!"

The Eds then all lined up and ran through the Darklings trying to attack them. After all the Darklings were destroyed by the Ed's attack though, more Darklings appeared in their place.

"Oh come on!" Colorado Kid complained as more Darklings appeared.

"We're surrounded!" Squidward cried out. "What do we do?!"

"Hey, freaks!" A familiar voice called out. "Over here!"

Just then, everyone, including the Darklings, looked up to another cliff to see Monkey D. Luffy, who chuckled as he punched his fists together, Franky, who smirked as he did his pose, Kratos, who took out his blades, Spyro, who looked ready to fly, Sparx, who gave off a toothy smile, Earthworm Jim, who twirled his ray gun around, Chopper, who waved to them, and Brook, who did his usual laugh.

"Luffy, Franky, Chopper, Brook! Great, you're here!" Sanji said, smiling at them. "You mind coming down? We need a little help here!"

"Coming down!" Luffy said before stretching out his arms towards where the others were. "Gum... Gum... ROCKET!"

Luffy then shot himself towards the other heroes down there like a rocket while the other seven sweatdropped at what Luffy did.

"Luffy's one for the idiotic approach, ain't he?" Sparx asked, crossing his arms.

"You have no idea." Franky said. Franky then jumped from the cliff and started heading towards where Luffy was shooting off to. "SUUUUUPAAAAAA!"

The rest then shrugged as they followed Franky and Luffy's lead. Brook jumped very high in the air, thanks to the use of his major lightweight, Chopper turned into his reindeer form and trotted down the cliff, Kratos just ran after Franky, Spyro started flying towards the fight, and Earthworm Jim used his head as a helicopter to hover along the way. Sparx then looks at the screen.

"We, at Dr.Dude productions, tend to be a little more creative on these things." Sparx said. Then he flew off after Spyro, leaving a trail of sparkles along the way. "And speaking of creativity, Luffy's about to finish this fight quicker than Papa-T did writing his parody!"

As Luffy landed right at the battle spot, he looked to the Darklings coming at him and jumped into the air.

"Gum Gum... Fireworks!"

Luffy then fired attacks out on his foes quickly, just like a firework does when it shows a display

"Weapons Left!"

Franky fired several bullets at the Darklings by shifting his hand to make way for a cannon mechanism.

"Blades of Blood!"

Kratos swung his blades around, chopping off the Darklings' arms and heads, killing them instantly.

"Fire Element: Incinerate!"

Spyro then felt the power of fire start to increase within him as he levitated in the air. Just then, the place around him grew red as the Darklings tried to attack him. Just then, the fire all blasted out, incinerating every Darkling close by.

"Roseo Colonade!"

Chopper went into his Jump Point and put his hooves in an X formation. Then he thrusted them into one Darkling's chest, thus sending it off the edge and into the abyss.

"Humming Ten Feet. Arrow Notch Strike!"

Brook, on the other hand, instead used a final smash to destroy the Darklings on his side of the fight. And then there was the ending attack...

"EAT DIRT, UGLY MINIONS OF THE DARKNESS! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!"

Earthworm Jim then fired madly at the last of the Darklings while laughing maniacally. After the Darklings were all gone, the two groups joined together.

"About time you made it Luffy." Zoro said as he went towards his captain. "What took you so long? You're usually one for arriving at most unexpected times."

"And that wasn't one of them?" Luffy asked.

"Actually, it was more fortuitous that you arrived back there." Double D said. "Without you and the others, we could've been goners for sure."

"And let me guess what's next." Sparx said. Then he began to start revealing the cliches. "When this chapter ends, we're not gonna be seen until after a couple of chapters. And also right now we're going to where that floating island is supposed to be but during the break, we'll still be over here."

Everyone looked at Sparx with raised eyebrows. Then they hung their heads down in realization, groaning all the way.

"I thought so." Sparx said.

A/N: Well, that's the end of the chapter! Hope you liked it!

Guess the references if you can!


	18. Nightmare on Ed Street VIX

A/N: Huh, less reviews than usual here. Aw well, here's the next chapter, folks!

Chapter 17: Nightmare on Ed Street VIX: Beware the Clones

Back outside, the helicopter from earlier was hovering away from the HLZ Carrier to avoid taking more damage. But that isn't exactly important right now, so how about we go to where it's actually going inside the Carrier, okay?

Aboard the Carrier, three Darklings were guarding three different doors. The one on the right slowly opened as a pink hand wearing a red fighting glove appeared out, grabbed the Darkling's head, and pulled it inside the room, making it screech. This surprised the other two Darklings after hearing the punches in that room. Just then, the Darkling on the left was pulled inside by a green hand, making it screech and it was heard being knocked out. The one in the middle then got scared, and even more the fact noticing that a cane pulled him inside the middle door and was then destroyed. Then, the three that knocked the Darklings out came out of the doors.

The figure on the right was a pink hippo wearing a red eye mask, a blue shirt, red fighting gloves, and white boots. This was Murray the Hippo.

The figure on the left was a turtle wearing square glasses, a bike helmet, and was sitting in a wheelchair with a blue seat. This was Bentley the Turtle.

The figure in the middle was a racoon wearing a black eye mask, a blue hat, blue shirt, blue shoes, blue gloves with yellow wrist parts, and a cane with a brown staff and yellow hook. This was Sly Cooper

Together, these three were the notorious band of thieves, the Cooper Gang.

"You didn't really expect us to hide under a box, did you all?" Sly Cooper asked, looking at the screen.

"Alright," Bentely began. "The cockpit is a little ways from here, but I'm sure we can manage. Also, with all of these monsters around on the ship, we shouldn't be worried about giving them a taste of their own medicine. This isn't a stealth mission for once."

"No problem!" Murray said. "I can take those guys out with my bare hands!"

"You know," Sly began. "Not to bare bad news, but..."

The three then noticed some Darklings charging towards them.

"Looks like we got company." Sly finished.

"And you call this BAD news?" Murray asked, rhetorically. "Let's thump these chumps!"

And so the brawling began. For Sly, he was having no trouble at all whacking the Darklings away with his cane along with finishing them off from behind. His Silent Obliteration move did very good on the larger ones.

For Bentely, he relied mostly on dodging and bombs to destroy the Darklings. It also not easy, since he was in a wheelchair. Good thing he installed jet boosters on it.

Murray, in short terms, had the easiest time of the three. His strength clobbered nearly countless numbers of the Darklings. Some of the Darklings even ran away from him in fright.

After the fights, the trio then heard footsteps.

"Sounds like someone is coming." Murray said, hearing the steps get closer.

"Quick! Everyone use camoflauge!" Bentley said. The three then activated some sort of cloaking device on their clothes before putting their backs, and chair, to the wall. Just then, Boogerman, Rolf, and Kevin were seen going down the hallway.

"So how long do we keep running in this thing?" Kevin asked.

"Until we're able to reach the cockpit, stop the false pilot, and get this ship back in good hands." Boogerman replied.

"Well Rolf tires of this endless running through an empty hallway!" Rolf said, complaining about the fact that they've been running a long time.

It was then the superhero and the preteens passed the invisible thieves. Then, Kevin and Rolf stopped and looked back to where they just passed, seeing something funny about the air.

"Hmmm..." Rolf pondered, stroking his chin. "Rolf senses something odd in the air..."

"The wall looks kinda funny, now that you mention it." Kevin added, looking at the wall with a raised eyebrow.

Rolf then got out what looks like a small sack and poured some dust into his hand. The foriegn preteen then took a breath in, then blew the dust into the air. Murray then accidentally blew his cover by coughing from the dust.

"O-ho!" Rolf said as he pointed at Murray, who was coughing. "So Rolf's suspicion WAS correct! It appears a couple of stowaways have made it onto this flying craft."

The trio of thieves then got out of their invisibility as they got into fighting positions while Boogerman got into a fighting position as well.

"Alright, Cooper Gang, just what are you doing here?" Boogerman demanded. "Are you planning on stealing something from here again?"

"Hey, how were we supposed to know that statue was PAINTED gold?" Sly asked back.

"Uh... Hate to interrupt this arguement, guys, and trust me, I really do hate to so, but we got company!" Kevin said. Then Kevin pointed towards behind Boogerman to see a whole bunch of Darklings coming their way. Just then, everyone got into fighting positions.

"Onward to battle!" Rolf said, charging toward the enemies with the heroes. "So says Rolf!"

"Don't worry, 'the Murray' will take care of these guys!" Murray said. Just then, he grabbed something out of his shirt pocket, revealing a Smash Ball! "With a Final Smash!"

Murray then shattered the Smash Ball to pieces in his palm and started glowing an aura. Then he roared a giant roar and charged at the Darklings, instantly destroying them.

"Nice work there, Murray!" Sly said, going towards him. "Just keep going! At this rate, all of these Darklings will be out of our way!"

Later, all the Darklings were wiped out as Murray's Final Smash wore off and the group made it to what looks like a large door.

"So how do we get inside this one?" Kevin asked.

"Allow me." Boogerman said, going towards the door. Boogerman then punched a code number on the door, got it to work, and the doors slid open. "There we go. Access is granted."

The group then went inside and took a look around. From what they saw, there was nothing inside.

"You sure we're in the right room?" Sly asked. "There isn't anything in here."

"Oh contrare, Sly." Bentley said, looking up. "Try looking upwards."

The group then looked up to see three cages, each of them containing Cynder, Nami, and Robin's trophies.

"It's Cynder, Nami, and Robin!" Murray exclaimed. "We better get them down, quick!"

"Halt!" Rolf said, stopping Murray. He looked closer to the trophies. "Look closer."

From what they saw, several shadow spores started crawling down the cages, and started covering the trophies of the girls. Then, the shadow spores dripped to the ground, and slowly formed all three of the girls, as evil clones of themselves. The three then got ready to fight while the heroes got ready to fight as well.

"Just when you think things can't get any worse." Kevin said. "Now we have to fight clones."

"Is there an easier and quicker way to do this?" Sly asked.

"Nope." Bentley replied. "We have to fight them. We shouldn't have any difficulty though, they're only clones."

And so, a new fight began anew.

The Cooper Gang had themselves fighting Shadow Robin, and were having a little difficulty with dealing with the copy's powers. It was a good thing Murray rammed Shadow Robin in the back, knocking her unconcious. Bentley placed a bomb near her, which exploded, dealing more damage. Then Sly finished the copy off using his Silent Obliteration move, making her dissolve into several shadow spores.

"One down, three to go!" Bentley said as he looked to how the others were doing.

Kevin and Rolf were busy dealing with Shadow Nami and were having an easy time dodging her climatact. Kevin was using his fists to attack the shadow copy while Rolf was using a variety of attacks with his fists, feet, bag, and oddly enough, a fish. Rolf then gave one heavy WHAM with his fish, hitting Shadow Nami's head off and dissolving the clone into several shadow spores.

"Dude, I think you hit a bit too hard on that one." Kevin said as he saw the head dissolve.

"Rolf agrees with you, shovel-chin Kevin-boy." Rolf responded. "Perhaps Rolf should've used a smaller fish, yes?"

With Boogerman, he had to deal with Shadow Cynder. And he had a little bit of a medium time dealing with her. Boogerman used his super burps and super farts to attack the copy, but she only dodged by flying around and occasionally attack using her head or tail. Boogerman then got tired of the cat and mouse game and did the next best thing.

"Final Smash!" Boogerman called out as he stomped on a Smash Ball and glowed an aura. "Atomic Fart!"

Boogerman then unleashed a gas so powerful, so stinky, and so gassy that it immediately eradicated Shadow Cynder, AND broke the chains holding the cages up! After the trophies were freed, one light was seen and the three were back in normal form.

"Geez... What happened?" Nami asked, a little dizzy from being trophitized so long.

"Not to worry, my orange-haired friend," Boogerman began, letting his superhero ego do the talking. "For we have brought you back from being in trophy form! You probably feel relieved after being trophied for so many chapters so feel free to stretch."

As Cynder arched her back and stretched, she said, "It does feel better to move again."

"So where are we?" Robin asked, looking around.

"Right now, you're on the HLZ Carrier." Sly explained. "We're here to try getting things back in order."

"And I know where the cockpit is, so follow me!" Boogerman said, running out of the room. Rolf, Kevin, Sly, and Murray went off after him while Bentley looked to the girls.

"You all should stay here for the time being." Bentley said. "We don't want you to get hurt. And also, don't worry. We'll hold down the fort here."

Bentley then wheeled off after the others without another word and the doors shut behind him, while the three girls are inside.

A/N: You know, I just realized I made a flaw here as well. What should Cynder's alter ego be for Sheik? I guess I can find out if anyone gives me ideas. Anyway, see you next time!


	19. The Hijacker Revealed!

A/N: Well folks, it looks by popular, and practically ONLY vote, Cynder's large form is chosen as Shiek for the parody! In fact, in this chapter, we found out who's been piloting the HLZ Carrier this whole time! Enjoy!

Chapter 18: The Hijacker Revealed! A Boss From A Future Story or Free At Last! Not Another Musical Number...

Just after Boogerman, Rolf, Kevin, Sly, Murray, and Bentley went off to the control room, the doors that held Nami, Robin, and Cynder opened. Nami and Robin came out, but Cynder came out differentely. This time, Cynder looked like a full grown dragon, the form during which she used to serve the Dark Master.

"I never knew that you could turn yourself into an adult, Cynder." Nami said, observing how much Cynder changed. "You look really beautiful... In a dragon sort of sense."

"Thanks for the compliment, Nami." Cynder said, not as much as heartful as Nami talked. "I'm not fond of this form though. It just reminds me of the pain I caused years back."

"Do not worry, Cynder." Robin said, reassuring the dragon. "You won't have to be in that form for so long. After this chapter, you'll be back to your normal self."

"Thanks for the reassurance, Robin." Cynder said, smiling a bit.

The three then went over to an opening in the ship. From what they could see, it was a loooooooooooong way down. The duo of pirates then turned to Cynder.

"You think you can fly us up to the deck, Cynder?" Nami asked, looking to the side.

"I think so." Cynder responded. "I faced stronger winds than this in this form. Just get on my back and I'll fly you there."

Nami and Robin then got onto Cynder's back as she started flying out into the outside. She felt a little turbulence when getting out, but she managed to flap her wings to fly towards the ship. After a couple of seconds of flying, Cynder landed on the deck, getting Nami and Robin safely on.

"Good, we're on board." Cynder said as she looked to the cockpit with Nami and Robin.

"Now we just have to wait for the others to take control of the Carrier, then..." Robin was then interrupted sounds of gunshots and laser cannons were heard underneath them. Turns out that the HLZ Carrier and the helicopter from earlier were going at it again. The helicopter fired a couple of bullets on the ship, making Nami dodge some of the fire.

One of the lasers from the Carrier nearly hit the helicopter, but good thing it dodged.

"Nice try, dips!" Revy called from the helicopter. "But this thing isn't gonna end up like that crappy waver from Chapter 3!"

Another large laser cannon fired at the helicopter, which luckily flew out of the way. Then the helicopter aimed its turrets to the cannon. "Lets see if you like having THESE for breakfast!" Revy roared as she fired the turrets. Cynder was the first to notice the attack coming near Robin.

"Robin, watch out!" Cynder called out, thus making Robin run for cover as the bullets came down and nailed the cannon. Cynder then took flight into the air and stopped near the helicopter.

"What the hell?!" Revy and Eda both exclaimed. Then, Cynder slammed the helicopter's side with her tail, making Revy and Eda jump out of the helicopter and land on the deck of the Carrier. After the two landed, Cynder came down after while Revy pulled out her two guns with a scowl while Cynder glared back, smoke steaming out from her snout.

"What's the big idea, drags?!" Revy raged. "That helicopter was practically a fortune to pay for and now you wrecked it!"

"You nearly killed Robin and Nami with that turret of yours!" Cynder retorted.

"Do I look like I give a s?" Revy shot back. "Our e nearly got nailed by that ship of yours, our e nearly got whamed by your censoredin' tail! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your mother censoredin' brains out!"

"Woah, Revs, easy on the language." Nami said as she and Robin went up to the pair to stop the arguement. "Cynder was right on one thing, you nearly killed us there!"

"Blame the s here." Eda responded, looking at the two pirates. "She was the one taking control of the helicopter there."

"Thanks for backing me up," Revy said, being sarcastic. "B."

'These two REALLY have to work on their language.' Cynder thought, sweatdropping. 'That, or the author has to put them out of character for a change.'

Revy then realised something she complained about during the story and looked at Nami with a scary looking grin.

"Hey, Nami." Revy said, still smiling the scary grin as she went towards the nervous girl. "About the waver you sold me. The one you said was in 'fine condition.'"

"Y-y-y-yes Revy?" Nami said nervously, starting to back up. "W-w-w-what about it?"

"Turns out it just broke apart when I was taking it out on the run back in Chapter 3." Revy said, starting to crack her knuckles. "I believe it's time you owe me a refund!"

"S-s-s-sorry Revy," Nami said, sweat runnning down her face. "I don't do refunds, y-y-y-you know that."

"Well, I guess you should change that then." Revy said, starting to lose the grin. Then she went completely mad with rage. "RIGHT AFTER I BREAK YOU LIMB FROM censoredIN' LIMB FOR THAT SY RIPOFF YOU SOLD ME!!"

Nami then screamed in terror as Revy chased her all around the deck. Cynder, Robin, and Eda watched this with sweatdrops down the back of their heads.

Back with Boogerman and the others, they just made it to the control room.

"Now where's the one who's in charge of this hijacking scheme?" Boogerman asked, looking inside.

"Take a look." Bentley said, also looking inside. In there, several figures wearing different colored zuit suits, such as red, green, blue, purple, and orange, were at the controls.

"Shall we sing a little song for this trip, sir?" The blue zuit suit asked.

"No! Then we would be ripping off Papa-T's story for this one!" The purple zuit suit responded.

"Okay, let's get them out of here before they make more references." Sly said, rolling his eyes at what the two were talking about. Then, the Cooper Gang charged inside the room with weapons, and fists, raised.

"Outta the way!" Murray roared. Then the three of them all knocked the zuit suits out of the room, with all them shouting this weird phrase.

"MAYDAY! MAYDAY! WE'RE GOING DOWN! ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG TO US!!"

Robin, Eda, Cynder, along with Revy chasing Nami still, then stopped when they heard the zuit suits landing near them. They all looked at the zuit suits curiously.

"Ouch... Medic..." The green zuit suit quirped. Then they all started dissolving into shadow spores. Then they all formed together to form another shape. The team of girls then prepared themselves to fight as the dark spores formed what looks like a body wearing a red skintight shirt showing a muscular chest, a blue jacket, black gloves, grey pants, and black shoes. Oddly enough, this was only the body, and there was no head to be found. Only a metallic slot for the head to go in.

"O...kay..." Eda said, looking at the body with a raised eyebrow. "Any idea what this is?"

"I believe it's time I finally reveal myself in this story, don't you?" A sinister sounding voice asked out of nowhere. The girls then looked around before noticing something hovering down towards the body. When the object landed, the body used its arms to attach it to the slot. Turns out this 'object' that floated down was the head of the body. It was the face of a man wearing scientific glasses with red eye glasses in them, covering the eyes completely. The face also had red eyebrows over the glasses along with red hair going from the middle of the scalp to the back of his head. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Dr.Petorious. The 'boss' of the chapter in this so-called parody of the famous game 'Super Smash Brothers Brawl.' A pleasure to make your aquaintence."

"He makes it sound so sophisticated." Revy stated plainly.

"And let me guess what's next." Robin said, looking at Dr.Petorious. "You were the one who had taken control of the HLZ Carrier when Boogerman wasn't looking and used it as a weapon for the darkness."

"Quite the intelligent one, aren't you, mistress Nico Robin?" Dr.Petorious asked, rhetorically. "You are correct on each and every part of the theory you have thus asked. Here, you have my respect as a fellow genius. Sadly, you chose to be a prodigy for the light."

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Nami asked, confused by what Dr.Petorious said.

"Does it matter?" Revy asked Nami, clicking her gun. "The guy's gonna get his head splattered all over the floor when I'm through with him."

"Ah, so it seems that one of your friends have proven my theory of vanity, mistress Nico Robin." Dr.Petorious said, overhearing what Revy said. "Though your little friend, mistress Rebecca, is beautiful in face and body, the greatest price she had to pay for it were her rational thinking, intelligence, and clear sense of thought."

"What?" Revy asked, confused by all the big words the scientist was using.

"He was calling you an idiot, Revs." Cynder translated for her.

"Oh he DID, huh?" Revy asked, getting out both her guns. "Guess he won't mind gettng another hole then."

"And so, mistress Rebecca proves my theory once again." Dr.Petorious said, not afraid of Revy's statement. "She fails using the proper language and substitutes it with words that do not even make sense."

"Can we just get to the fight already? This talk is getting as boring as it is!" Kevin's voice said. Just then, Rolf, Kevin, Sly, Bentley, and Murray got down to where the girls were and got into fighting positions. Dr.Petorious just shook his head and sighed.

"So it seems that the only ones with proper intelligence are master Bentley, mistriss Nico Robin, and I." Dr.Petorious said as he pointed his right arm at them. "Very well then. I guess I should deal with you before my head gets any more mental pain from your futile attempts to defend yourselves from the darkness."

Just then, a purple light started glowing from Petorious' finger, making the heroes brace themselves.

"Ion Ray!"

The ball of light then shot out as a skinny purple ray, similar to Frieza's death beam, from the tip of his finger. The ray would've pierced through them, but luckily they dodged the attack.

"Okay," Kevin began, looking at the others. "Who forgot to tell us that Petorious can fire lasers from his fingers?!"

"No time for admiring what happened just now!" Bentley responded. "We have to keep our heads in the fight!"

"Got it covered!" Nami said, getting out her climatact.

"I know about you, mistress Nami." Dr. Petorious began. "You are the navigator of Monkey D. "Strawhat" Luffy's pirate crew, during which you use your navigation skills even in battle by using your perfect climatact to produce orbs of hot and cold temperatures. Without that weapon of yours, you only rely on using your outer body to get out of situations."

"How does he do that?!" Nami asked, backslapping the air. Then she looked back at the scientist. "Look, I have no time for your mind games, so lets just go already!"

"If you insist." Dr.Petorious said, shrugging then.

Nami then ran forward towards Dr.Petorious and swung her climatact at him, which he dodged quickly. Then the fight between Nami and Dr.Petorious became a game of dodge and attack, and at times, parrying blows. Nami got a few blows on Petorious with her climatact, but with how his body is metallic, it didn't do much. That didn't stop Nami from trying to unleash her onslaught though.

Boogerman was watching the whole event from up on the cockpit.

"Wow, she's certainly up and at'em." Boogerman commented as he saw the blows Petorious was getting from Nami. "Guess that's what happens to you after being trophitized for 16 chapters."

Back down there, Dr.Petorious was getting bored of Nami's minimal damage on him.

"I believe you've had enough for one evening, mistress Nami." Dr.Petorious said, grabbing a hole of Nami's climatact and and flung her over to the other side of the deck. "Do you realize that it's futile to fatally injure me? Your little friend just proved that theory a few seconds ago."

"You must love writing life as theories, don't you?" Sly asked, crossing his arms.

"'Tis the common nature of a scientist." Dr.Petorious responded. "One of which the likes of you would never understand."

"Seis Fluer."

Just then, six arms sprouted from Dr.Petorious' chest, confusing him.

"What is this?" Dr.Petorious asked, startled by the hands.

"Slap."

Just then, Dr.Petorious was being slapped madly by the hands, just like Spandam back in Enies Lobby. Everyone looked to Robin who had her arms in the usual x formation.

"Babe, you're cruel. Very." Kevin said with wide eyes.

"I try my best..." Robin then felt a twinge of pain, making everyone look to Dr.Petorious. Turns out the scientist used his Ion Ray move to incinerate the hands on him.

"Quite the surprise attack, mistress Robin, but not good enough." Dr.Petorious said, rubbing some of the minor bruises he had on his face. "Due to the power of my head and body nearly metallic, I am able to resist any kind of physical blow near maximum power level."

"NEAR maximum power level, you say?" Rolf asked, smirking. "Then I suppose you won't be able to take the power of a Final Smash from Rolf!"

Rolf then took out a Smash Ball and crushed it in his hands, then glowing the same aura as the Smash Ball did. Then he took out a large piece of meat, ate it, and flexed his muscles. Then Rolf got out a club, made a battle cry, and charged towards Petorious.

"What?! How can he do a Final Smash this quickly?! It's not possible!" Dr.Petorious cried out before Rolf started clobbering his body, giving major damage. It was then the Final Smash started cracking through the metallic body, spilling out some shadow spores. Then Petorious ejected his head, flying on a rocket mechanism. "Very well then, heroes. You may have the Carrier back. But know this: you haven't seen anything of my true power yet! When I make my appearance in the author's future story, you're going to wish that you have never faced me..."

Then Dr.Petorious flew away while his body exploded into several shadow spores, flying into the wind soon after. After the spores were all gone, a trophy of a figure was in their place. The trophy had a green-faced man wearing a yellow zuit suit.

"Alright, now to just destroy the thing so..." Revy stopped mid-sentence when Robin was going towards the trophy. "Robs, what are you doing?"

"Just watch." Robin replied, standing near the trophy. Then she touched the trophie's base and brought the figure to life.

"Hoo! That was some nap!" The figure said, getting up and rubbing his head. "Was it Double Expresso Night at the Coco Bongo again?"

"Uh, no." Eda said, looking at the figure. "You were just revived from being a trophy."

"Oh, so that explains it." The figure said. Then the guy spun around and was then wearing a long blond wig and spoke in a girl's voice, "I bet I made a good trophy wife."

"Not that kind of trophy." Bentley said, raising an eyebrow at what the figure just did. "So, who are you anyway?"

The figure then turned back to normal.

"Who am I?" The figure asked. "WHO AM I? I'm a top of the notch parody of Mr.Game and Watch for this parody! In fact, let me explain to you who I am in song!"

The figure then snapped his fingers as a spotlight shown on him and music started playing.

"Don't tell me he's gonna sing..." Revy said, slapping her forehead.

"Sorry, Revs," Kevin said, feeling Revy's pain. "He's gonna sing wether we want to or not."

The Figure: **_I'm a lean, mean, green machine  
The maniac behind the balle'gu  
Got a hyperactive mayham gene  
That's my gig, babes  
It's what I do_**

(As he sang, he danced around the bamboozled heroes, confusing them with his cartoony antics)

The Figure: _**And I'm come spinning into town  
Got everyone seeing red  
**_  
(As he sang, he spun around as his antics started making Revy's face red with anger, literally)

The Figure: _**By the time I'm done  
They'll be seeing green instead!**_

(On that part, The Figure colored the whole background green)

The Figure: _**Ssssssmokin'.  
**_  
(The background then changed back to normal color)

The Figure: _**The world's acting kinda edgy  
Trust me to make things right  
Na!**_

(On the 'Na!' part, he appeared behind Nami and spooked her from saying that)

The Figure: **_In the news  
Another drive-by wedgie  
And breaking monsters looking for a fight  
Gah!_**

(As he sang, the figure gave Kevin a wedgie and punched a cardboard cut-out of a giant Darkling. On the 'Gah!' part, he appeared out of Rolf's ear and spooked him by saying that)

The Figure: **_Time for a costume change  
And take 'em for a spin_**

(As he sang, he changed his zuit suit to a white disco outfit, then grabbed Robin by the arm and spun her around in a tornado)

The Figure: **_4, 3, 2, 1, go  
Let the games begin!_**

(The Figure then muttered some tunes as Robin was still spinning in a tornado next to him)

The Figure: **_Somebody stop me!  
Listen!_**

(On listen, he stopped Robin from spinning, revealing that she is now in a Madonna-esque red dress. Then the figure started dancing with Robin the way he did in a certain movie of his)

The Figure: _**I'm not any ordinary superhero  
Not your everyday spandex wearing zero  
**_  
(The Figure then grew his ear to be large)

The Figure: _**Did someone say it's party time?  
Do you even have to ask?**_

(The figure turned his ear back to normal as he spun Robin around fast again)

The Figure: _**Any time, ready or not  
Look out!**_

(On 'Look out!', the figure then threw Robin into the air, doing some more dancing)

The Figure: **_I am the Mask!_**

(The song then ends as he held his left arm out and caught Robin as she fell back down on it. Behind him were the words 'The Mask' in big, green, capital letters in neon lights. The other heroes, besides Robin, had their jaws dropped at the display)

"So whaddaya think?" asked the Mask, setting Robin down, forgetting to poof her dress back to normal. "Better than the display ol' blue boy did in Papa-T's story?"

"Dude, that was AWESOME!" Murray said, completely amazed. "Everything started appearing out of nowhere, the background turned green, then back again, then you poofed Robin into that dress, the dancing, the tornado, the musical number, the-"

"Okay, Murray, I think he gets the point." Sly said, calming the eager hippo down.

"I'll take that as a yes." The Mask said, grinning a toothy smile.

"Excuse me, Mask," Robin began, making the Mask look at her. "You don't mind if I have my original suit back on, do you?"

"No problem, babe." The Mask replied, snapping his fingers. Then, a poof of smoke appeared over Robin. When the smoke cleared though...

"DUDE!" Kevin exclaimed as he saw Robin with wide-eyes.

"Rolf's mind is going blank!" Rolf exclaimed as he covered his eyes.

"Shield your eyes!" Bentley said, covering his eyes.

In short, they all saw Robin... In her birthday suit. She then looked to the Mask.

"Mask." Robin simply said. Then the Mask slowly turned to her.

"Yes?" The Mask asked, opening his eyes to see Robin. His eyes then bugged out in a cartoon fashion, his jaw dropped to the deck, his tounge rolled out, and his head opened to reveal a bunch of fireworks going off. "SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSMOKIN'!"

"Would you kindly try this again?" Robin asked, crossing her arms.

"Oh, okay..." The Mask said, dissapointed. Then he snapped his fingers and Robin was back in her regular attire. Everyone else sighed while Boogerman was taking back control of the ship.

"Now, to set things right and meet with the others." Boogerman said, steering the ship. As it went out of the red clouds and back into the blue sky, one thing was clear.

The HLZ Carrier was back on the side of good.

A/N: Looks like things are working out for the heroes! They got a new ally, got back the HLZ Carrier, and everyone is close to solving this mystery! What's gonna happen next? Find out next time!

Guess the references in the story too if you can. XD


	20. An Important Announcement

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

fenrir the vicious

Thaeonblade

Dr Dude


End file.
